Of The Heart
by RukiKuchiki
Summary: More than just your average 'Boy wants Girl ... Girl needs Boy' modern tale ... However a story about a girl with an unforgettable, horrific past, and her teenage life inbetween Originally entitled: Five Different Smiles
1. Chapter 1 Just Friends

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything related to or the characters of InuYasha …_Also, I've taken modern songs and added them throughout my story, and, of course, I do not own any of them …

_**WARNING: **_**THIS FANFIC MAY INCLUDE CHOSE PROFANITY AND LEMONS!**

_Hey Everyone! Well, I am in the process of writing stories again YAY But it will take me awhile … Until then, I have re-vamped this story that was once posted three years ago by me ... To those who have read this story before, I've changed a few things, added more detail, and more drama and suspense … And for those who are just starting to read … Trust me … You'll Love It! … Part of the reason why Im rewriting this story is because I love it soooo much … hehe Well, Enjoy!_

This story was originally titled _Five Different Smiles_

Sorry, but this story will not include Shippou, however, if you want him in the story than review my and I'll be sure to add him in if you want

**A**_**lso: **_I have given the some character's last names and nicknames to represent my originality giggles

Inuyasha Shinosuke – _Yasha, Red _- 18

Kagome Higurashi – _Kitten, Kag - 17_

Miroku Kouji – _Rabbit - _18

Sango Taijiya - _Pinky - _18

Sesshoumaru Shinosuke – _Sessy, Silk - _21

Rin Tsumaki – _Shorty - _17

Kouga Tokai – _Wolf - _18

Ayame Yumi – _Aya_ – 17

Kikyou Noshitama - 18

…_**And now it begins…**_

**Chapter 1: Just Friends**

Miroku and Kouga sat and waited patiently for their other friends to arrive on the steps of their high school. They haven't most of them all summer; either they were vacationing in Australia, Spain, or somewhere in the States. Miroku and Kouga were the only ones who didn't go anywhere. Inuyasha did go on vacation to Australia for awhile, but only spent half his summer there. The rest was spent with his buds practicing in his band for opening day at school.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga have their own band called Youkai, or "Demon" and every year since they've attended Tokyo Universal High School, a public high school for rich kids, they've been rockin' out in front of their peers also getting some separate gigs at Inuyasha's uncle's club called _Bone-Eater's_. Inuyasha, lead guitarist and lead singer, Miroku bass player and 2nd lead, and Kouga on drums.

Kouga Tokai signed, impatiently waiting on his friend's arrival.

"Man, what's takin' him so long?" Kouga grunted to his buddy, Miroku Kouji. He stood up against the school wall in dark blue jeans and black shoes with a black t-shirt postering Joe Montana on it from the movie _Scarface._ His long, dark brown locks were pulled back in his usual pony tail.

"I don't know. He told us to meet him here early." Miroku sighed as well. He was wearing a short sleeved all-white polo shirt with blue stripes going around the sleeves and collar; also, black pants and all white chucks. "Wait, I think I see him…" Miroku exclaimed as he spotted his long-time friend since 7th grade pull up into the student parking lot.

Inuyasha Shinosuke drove up into the lot. Spotting his friends, he quickly walked over to where his buds were.

"Hey Red…nice pink shirt you got on." Kouga stated sarcastically. Inuyasha had on a nice long sleeved pink collar shirt on with a white undershirt underneath, faded light blue baggy jeans, and the all-white chucks. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Let me guess, Kikyou picked out what you should wear today _again_ right?" Miroku questioned, rolling his eyes.

Inuyasha balled his hands into a fist, growling low, "I hate it when she forces me to wear shit like this! I don't even like pink." Inuyasha replied in disgust. Even though he didn't look all that bad in the color.

Kouga shakes his head, "That chick's got you on a leash. Damn it, Inuyasha. You need to get rid of that bitch! She is really messing you up! If she doesn't have you in her crippling grasp, nagging you with her bitching about this or bitching about that, she dresses you up and plays you like a doll!" Kouga blurted out. Inuyasha didn't even make an attempt to even bother correcting Kouga about calling his girlfriend a bitch, because he was right. She was a bitch. Inuyasha agreed with him and so did Miroku, nodding silently.

Inuyasha and Kikyou have been together ever since the summer before 9th grade began. They have been labeled the number one high school sweethearts and, ever since their sophomore and junior years, both were named the Lord and Lady of Winter Formal dances or Prom King and Queen. They were the most well known couple. Inuyasha Shinosuke, captain of the football team of the Tokyo Universal High School Sharks, and Kikyou Noshitama, captain of the cheerleading squad. Of course, the most typical, most popular, yet despicable couple around (all because of the Bitch Queen, Kikyou).

Inuyasha signed heavily, "I know man. I know. I've been thinking about breaking it off with her, but I haven't seen her all summer, except yesterday when she came over my house and tried to rearrange my closet."

Miroku then walked up and stepped beside his friend and slapped him on the shoulder while he spoke, "Well, Inuyasha it's time to get your manhood back. Break up with Kikyou and find someone else."

"Yeah Red, you don't need her. What you need is another woman like…"

"Like someone you've known for a long time. A certain girl with, oh I don't know, long raven hair and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes." Miroku stated, interrupting Kouga. They both winked at each other, both knowing who they were talking about.

-------------------------

"Come on Souta! I'm meeting the others early, so if you don't want me to leave, you better come now!" Kagome yelled upstairs at her brother as she grabbed her black backpack and a huge case containing her emerald colored electric guitar.

Kagome, just like Inuyasha, also has a band of her own with Sango and Ayame. They call themselves Sakura, or "cheery blossoms." Kagome, lead guitarist and lead singer, Sango on bass and sings backup, and Ayame plays the drums.

"Comin' sis!" Souta yelled back. It was his first day as a new high school student. Souta is 15 now, and is attending the same school as his big sister. He was excited. Even though he was new, Souta pretty much new his way around. Plus, he wouldn't be alone since most of his friends from his old school are coming as well.

Souta raced down the stairs towards the front down. He and Kagome quickly grabbed a piece of toast and drank some orange juice left on the table by their mom, since she left earlier to head to work. Even though the Higurashi family are every wealthy because of Kagome's deceased father, Ms. Higurashi **(A/N: Lets call her Arashi. If you know her real name, let me know in the review.) **is a very busy and professional accountant at her husband's firm.

Kagome pulled out of the garage in her green sedan and gestured Souta to hurry up and get in the car. Once he got in, they were off.

--------------------------

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga stood up against the walls of their high school, next to the steps. Miroku and Kouga soon changed the subject since Inuyasha was too dense to figure it out what the hell his buddies were talking about (of course . ).

"Well, well, well, look how just showed up." Miroku signed heavily, and Kouga rolled his eyes in disgust. Inuyasha turned around and soon shook his head, surprisingly, not the least bit excited to see her either.

Kikyou pulled up into the student parking lot in her black BMW, bumping hip hop tracks that seemed to fit her "bitchy" style. Once she stepped out of her car, the guys noticed her in the most 'even-though-I-think-that-I'm-an-innocent-girl-but-is-wearing-a-slutty-mini-skirt," outfit. Kikyou was wearing a very short faded blue mini skirt, so short that if she bent over, you can see all of London's glory (thong) with a tight baby pink collar, short sleeved shirt, which you can see her bellybutton, and white out-toe heels. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail and she had on a lot of makeup. Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief.

Many inquiring questions have risen over the past years by those closest to Inuyasha as to _why in the hell is he with her! _Obviously, Inuyasha and Kikyou were two very different people and personalities. Some wondered if she was his type, or if he was just with her because she's easy (and I don't say that as an understatement ).

"Inu-baby!" Kikyou yelled as she ran up to Inuyasha and planted a kiss on his lips which lasted **FOREVER.** Well, at least to the other two it did as they watched the whole kissing session between the two as they rolled their eyes.

"Hey babe…" Inuyasha said after ending the long kiss, finally. "_Damn it, I have to end this now.'_" Inuyasha thought to himself, _"Why in the hell am I with her in the first place?"_

Inuyasha pondered the thought in his head, and pouted stupidly at his idiocy.

"_Oh yeah… 'cause he ass is easy …"_

"Kikyou, I…"

"Oh, Inu-baby, We'll chat later, k? Gotta check-in with the squad and retouch my make-up. See you later. Tootles." Before Inuyasha could say it, Kikyou walked off into the school building.

"Damn." Inuyasha said to himself as they other two shook their heads.

"Again … another defeat for you, Inuyasha," Miroku sighed.

"So when are the girls coming? Ayame should be here soon." Kouga stated with a smirk.

Before he hooked up with Ayame, Kouga liked Kagome, but after a real heart-to-heart talk with each other in their freshman year about different problems Kouga was having with his parents, he then just became good friends with her. When 10th grade year began, Ayame was new at school and soon became friends with Kagome. After learning that Kouga had a crush and her and started to like her a lot, Kagome took it upon herself to play match-maker. They've been together ever since.

"I don't know when they'll show up," Miroku stated, "but I'm really lookin' forward to seeing my dear Sango again." Miroku smiled, his eyes brightening with the thoughts of her.

Now Sango and Miroku aren't together, he just wants them to be. Miroku and Sango known each other since 7th grade and from the moment he laid eyes on her, he knew that she was the one. Unknown to him, Sango thought the same way about him, and would probably be together, if only Miroku learned how to keep his hands to himself (if you know what I mean ).

"Miroku, you will never be with that girl if you don't stop groping her every time you see her." Inuyasha smirked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, I can't help it. She's just has that affect on me." Miroku said, shyly.

"Yeah, she does and many other chicks at this school." Kouga stated, harshly.

"Well, I can't help it…I think my hand is cursed." Miroku said, looking down at his left hand. Inuyasha just shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey, look who just pulled up." Kouga said. Inuyasha and Miroku turned around. Inuyasha's jaw just dropped slightly at the sight before him.

"_Ka..Kagome.."_

-----------------------------

Kagome pulled up in the student parking lot. In Inuyasha's eyes, Kagome came out of her car in slow motion. To him, it was as if she just descended from heaven. An angel sent to him. Inuyasha, on some occasions, often called Kagome his angel. She always thought he was just teasing, but deep down inside, he really meant it.

Kagome picked up her guitar case and backpack out of the back seat of her car and walked over to Inuyasha and the others, with Souta by her side. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a matching jean jacket, with a floral green thinned strap top, that was a little bit low cut, but not too much that you could see her cleavage, and some nice floral green thin heeled, out-toe shoes. Kagome wore her hair down with some curls at the ends. To Inuyasha, she was the most beautiful young women he ever seen.

Kagome waved and smiled at the sight of her "greatest best friend" and her other two very good friends.

"Hey Yasha, Rabbit, Wolf…" Kagome smiled as she approached them.

"Hey Kitten," Inuyasha replied with a smile and gave her a warm hug. The others said "hi" as well, "Man, I haven't seen you in a long ass time."

"I know it sucks, huh. I missed you guys a lot," Kagome replied with a soft smile.

"Us too!" Both Miroku and Kouga said.

"Hey Inuyasha, what's up." Souta finally spoke from behind Kagome.

"Yo, hey Souta. Damn your taller than Kag now." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, tryin' to catch up to you." Souta replied.

"Well, I'm gonna go sign Souta in at the office and I'll meet you guys back here in a little while," Kagome said.

"Alright Kitten. Here, I'll hold your guitar until you get back." Inuyasha said.

"Alright thanks. See you later. Come on Souta." Kagome then walked off, Souta toeing behind her.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she walked away, disappearing from sight.

"Ahem…" Kouga interrupted, "sorry to bring you out of your little fantasy world Red, but she's gone man." Kouga said, waving his hand in Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha immediately came out of it when Kouga waved his hand in his face.

"Man Yasha, if you like Kagome so much, get with her then…" Miroku stated.

"What are you talkin' 'bout Rabbit. Kitten and me are just friends and that's it ALRIGHT!" With that said, Inuyasha stormed off towards the direction Kagome headed off to.

Miroku and Kouga followed after him, giving each other knowing looks that Inuyasha thought of Kagome as more than just friends.

_Next Chapter_

"Inuyasha's jaw just dropped to the ground. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His Kagome, his "little angel" was kissing another guy right before his very eyes."

_Please be sure to Review_

_-TifaReed_


	2. Chapter 2 Guess Who

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything related to or the characters of InuYasha …_Also, I've taken modern songs and added them throughout my story, and, of course, I do not own any of them …

_**WARNING: **_**THIS FANFIC MAY INCLUDE CHOSE PROFANITY AND LEMONS!**

_**Note: **_I forgot to mention that Rin and Kagome are cousins in this story…also, this fanfic is written with chose songs that I inputted in the story, adding to the credit given to the characters …

The next couple of chapters will be kind of short, but do not worry … They will be much longer as the story progresses …

**Song: **_"Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne_

…_**Now, on with the story…**_

**Chapter 2: Guess Who?**

School had started about ten minutes ago, and the students in 1st period Chemistry class were all conversing together about what they did over their summer vacation. Kagome was sitting in her seat backwards facing Sango and Ayame. Rin, Kagome's cousin, didn't have her class, but met up with her earlier when she arrived to school.

Rin Tsumaki is currently engaged to Sesshoumaru Shinosuke. They met and started dating when Rin was a sophomore and Sesshoumaru was a senior. Even though he is two years older than her, they loved each other all the same. When Sesshoumaru graduated, he promised her that he would some day marry her and make her his wife.

Currently, Sesshoumaru, along with his uncle, runs a music industry called Japan International, Japan's biggest and wealthiest music industry. Originally, it was Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father's company, until he dead about four years ago, and passed down the seat for President of the company to Sesshoumaru, since he was the eldest of the two boys. After Rin finishes high school, she and Sesshoumaru's plans together are to move out of his and Inuyasha's shared mansion, and have a home of their own, so that they can have their "privacy."

Kikyou was a row in front of Kagome Higurashi and her friends, talking to her friends, or should I say, slaves, Kagura and Kanna. They always did and listened to what Kikyou said. Kagome and the others thought that was so pathetic and wrong how Kikyou would force others to be her friend, or slave.

"So Kagome, how did your summer vacation turn out?" Sango asked. She was wearing a mid-thigh length black skirt with black leggings, a long sleeved cut-shoulder black shirt underneath a hot pink spaghetti strapped shirt and hot pink chucks, with black trim. Her long, dark brown hair was in a high ponytail with a long strand of it coming down her face.

"Yeah Kag, where did you go over the summer?" Ayame asked. She wore black knee-length pants and a short sleeved yellow shirt with the words _Hot Monkey _printed in black and a black half-jacket and yellow chucks with black trim.

"Well, I just went to Kyoto for the summer, where I met the most charming and niceness guy ever." Kagome exclaimed.

"Really! Who is he? What's he like? What's his name?" Ayame questioned.

"Yeah, tell us Kag? Who is he!" Sango asked almost jumping out of her seat.

"Who's who?" Miroku asked, walking in from behind Kagome. Inuyasha and Kouga were behind him. They had walked in when Ayame became all excited.

"Oh, uh just a person I met over the summer." Kagome answered, slightly blushing.

"Oh really, who?" Inuyasha questioned, becoming more interested in what the girls were talking about.

"Alright class. I'm sorry I'm late. Please take your seats." The teacher announced and everyone took their seats. Kikyou gestured Inuyasha to sit behind her. Even though he sighed at the thought that he will have to be tortured by the strong smell of Kikyou's perfume, which irritated him, he was glad the same seat that was behind his girlfriend, was also the seat next to his best friend, Kagome.

"Alright well to start off, my name is Mr. Sume and I am your chemistry teacher for this year. Now, I am aware that some of you students need to be dismissed in awhile to go set up for opening day in the gym, so I will run through the attendance sheet quickly and dismiss those students who need to leave…"

While Mr. Sume was calling out roll, Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Hey Kitten, you ready for the show?"

"Hell yeah, I can't wait," Kagome whispered back, "I'm a little nervous, but once I'm up on the stage, I'll be fine."

Inuyasha and Kagome continued chatting amongst themselves, until they heard a loud smack coming from behind them. Everyone turned to face Miroku slumped in his seat with a red hand mark on his face and a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Lech!" Sango said, turning away from Miroku who had obviously groped her, again.

"Man that brings back memories…" Miroku said to himself, rubbing his cheek.

"Uh, Miss Taijiya, is there a problem?" Mr. Sume asked.

"No Mr. Sume, everything perfectly fine." Sango replied, glaring at Miroku next to her.

"Well, then in that case, those who have to prepare for the opening day, you may leave." The gang then got up and headed towards the gym. Kikyou clung heavily on Inuyasha's arm as they walked together.

"Oh, Inu-baby, I'm gonna go on over to the girl's locker room. Me and the squad have to hurry up and get ready. Come on Kagura and Kanna. Tootles!" Kikyou yelled over her shoulder at Inuyasha and blow him a kiss.

"Tootles." Kagome said mocking Kikyou under her breath. Kikyou came up to her after she heard her remark.

"Watch it Higurashi." That was all she said and turned back around, towards the girl's locker room.

Kagome just rolled her eyes, and continued walking towards the gym, with Sango and Ayame by her side.

Inuyasha and the other two guys continued walking behind Kagome and the girls, smiling to himself and staring at his "little angel."

------------------

Opening day started at the end of first period. The gym was set up with blue, black, and white balloons and streamers, the school colors.

Miroku, President of the Athletic Department, came out to the center of the gym, facing the upperclassmen.

"HOW'S IT GOING MY FELLOW PEERS!" Miroku shouted into the mic. The whole gym roared and screamed in excitement. "Why, thanks for the welcome, especially you ladies. Well first off, welcome to Opening Day at Tokyo Universal High School, home of the Sharks. To start off our program, the cheerleaders will first perform one of their original cheers and then one of their song choice, just for them to show you what they're workin' with. Next, we will have the Stomp & Shout squad Afterwards, Youkai will perform two original songs that we wrote just for you. And finally, Sakura will perform two of their original songs that they have written special, so **TU HIGH, GET UP OFF OF YOUR ASSES AND HAVE SOME FUN!" **

The whole gym roared and screamed as the upperclassmen and lowerclassmen greeted the cheerleaders to the middle of the gym.

All the cheerleaders came running out in their little matching blue, black, and white outfits, bouncing around and doing their little moves, tossing each other in the air. After their cheers, they did their little routine by song chose. Finally, to much of the student's relief, the cheerleader's time was up. They did receive some good applause, but hardly anyone really cheered out loud for them. The anxiety warming up was reserved for the Stomp & Shout squad (they had the most rhythm).

"Wow, that was a bore." Ayame commented, standing in between Kagome and Sango in the back of the gym, awaiting their turn.

"Yeah. They totally took the flava out of the song." Sango replied.

"Alright, next up is the Stomp & Shout squad. LET'S GIVE IT UP!" Miroku yelled through the mic.

"Alright guys that's us. Ready!" Kagome turned to her group of seniors, juniors, sophomores, and freshmen on her squad.

"READY!" They all yelled. The coward went wild as the squad made their way to the center of the gym. The students knew that the squad was tight, especially since Kagome, Ayame, and Sango were on it. They've been on the team since their freshmen year, and they've always had the crowd going.

They all had the latest moves down and kept up with the beat. They were out of sight with their matching baggy black pants, blue t-shirts, blue and black hats and blue and white shoes that they choose to be their outfit (representing their school spirit ).

When the song was over, the squad immediately moved into the next song that defiantly kept the crowd hyped. Their peers were lovin' it. Their pop-locking, fresh and funky moves were all the rage. Everyone in the stands were movin' and groovin' with them (Funky-fresh … lol).

After the beats subsided, the gym seemed to come crashing down by the sounds of the squad's fellow peers. They blew kisses at them and thanked them for enjoying their performance and ran to the back of the gym towards the locker rooms.

Rin, President of the Music Department, came out instead of Miroku to announce the next performances.

"WERE THEY AWESOME ARE WHAT? Well, hopefully you can guess why Miroku isn't out here to announce the next performance, because he's a part of it, SO COME ON TU AND LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR YOUKAI!"

The students went crazy as Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga made their way to the center of the gym with their instruments already in place.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR US TO **ROCK YOUR ASSES OFF!" **Inyasha screamed into his mic as the crowd went wild. Girls hollered and screamed for Inuyasha as he smiled and winked, smirkishly.

"Well than, let's go!" Miroku yelled back.

Youkai started off with a loud thunder from their guitars and drums that blew everyone's ears off. They were rocking and the crowd was loving it.

------------------

Changing into their original clothes, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame watched Youkai perform, standing next to the bleachers. They were throwing their rock hands up as they moved and rocked out to the beats of their songs.

While singing part of his solo, Inuyasha would inventively glance over at Kagome, seeing how much fun she was having. That would just push Inuyasha more to rock out even louder just for her. He loved his "little angel" liking his music. She had that affect on him to do better.

After they performed their two songs, the students in the bleachers went wild. They loved them, and they expressed their love by chanting their names and whistling in excitement and satisfaction.

"WOW, AREN'T THEY AWESOME?" Rin loud as the band Youkai took their leave, "Okay, now for our finale, GIVE IT UP FOR SAKURA!"

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga walked over to the girls to wish them luck.

"Don't choke Kitten." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear, humorously.

She smirked, "I won't," Kagome whispered back as he pulled her into a warm hug for more luck.

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame then made their way towards the center of the gym with their instruments already in place.

"NOW HOW'S READY TO ROCK!!!" Ayame yelled into her ear-mic, taking her seat in front behind the drums. The crowd roared, "This song I'm dedicating to a special someone that I know…and that I love…you know who you are, so this is for you…"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. Was Kagome talking about him ... ?

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

The crowd went wild and soon picked up on some of the lyrics. A certain special someone was looking down at her, from the bleachers, smiling:

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
_

Kagome notice her "special someone" and smiled back at them in the audience:

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what i could do to make you feel alright?_

_  
Don't pretend i think you know i'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the motherfucking Princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know i'm right_

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!  
_

The song continued on like that until Kagome finished the late chord of her solo.

The crowd loved it and chanted their names in satisfaction.

Inuyasha cheered on Kagome in amazement. He knew that she was boom on the guitar, but today she really rocked. He thought that maybe it was him that encouraged her to do so well, like she did for him. But he was very wrong…

Suddenly, out of the stands, with a microphone in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other, appeared a certain someone that Kagome was really talking about.

All the students gasped at the person now standing beside Kagome in the center of the gym.

"Hello everyone! As you all may or may not know, my name is Houjou Tomoe." Houjou stated as he waved to the screaming students.

Houjou is well known all throughout Japan as the Co-President of Japan Universal of Modeling, a company for hiring people who want to become famous through modeling, acting and even singing. He works under his father, who is the President. Houjou is known for helping others through the industry, and his good looks. Now he's attending Kagome's school so that he can be close to her.

Inuyasha was confused. Why would Houjou Tomoe be here? He was soon going to find out.

"Please, please settle down for just one moment…I am here for two reasons. One, is that I am now going to attend this school, so I can finish out my senior year." Houjou stated, coolly. The audience was ecstatic nonetheless.

Houjou continues, "However, my second reason is that I am here to also be close to my new girlfriend…Kagome Higurashi." The whole gym gasped. Some of them even whistled in astonishment.

Houjou then turned to Kagome and handed her the flowers, and with utter surprise, Houjou pulled Kagome into his arms and kissed her hard on her lips. The crowd cheered "Yeah's" and "woo-who's" at the new, making-out couple.

Inuyasha's jaw just dropped to the ground. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His Kagome, his "little angel" was kissing another guy right before his very eyes.

Miroku and Kouga looked over at their friend with his dumbfounded expression.

"Uh, Red, you okay man?" Kouga asked, shakily.

Inuyasha then caught himself from staring and looked at his worried-faced friends.

"…Oh, uh yeah, great…I'm just sort of shocked that's all.." Inuyasha replied, stuttering.

"Um, are you sure?" Miroku asked, still a little worried.

"…uh yeah, positive…" he replied with a small, fake smile plastered on his face. Inuyasha turned back around and looked at Kagome and Houjou standing very close to each other and holding hands. The crowd still cheering them on, but Inuyasha slowly grew sad.

"_So that's who Kagome was talking about earlier." _Inuyasha recalled Kagome's conversation in first period with Sango and Ayame. _"She was talking about Houjou…her…her boyfriend…"_

Next Chapter

"Why should I be sad? I should be happy now that I know that Inuyasha is happy for me. But why should I need his approval … still …" Kagome didn't know what was wrong.

_Please be sure to Review_

_-TifaReed_


	3. Chapter 3 What's Done is Done

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything related to or the characters of InuYasha …_Also, I've taken modern songs and added them throughout my story, and, of course, I do not own any of them …

_**WARNING: **_**THIS FANFIC MAY INCLUDE CHOSE PROFANITY AND LEMONS!**

_**Note: **__DUN DUN DUN!! … LOL (Random)_

…_**Now, on with the story…**_

**Chapter 3: What's Done is Done**

The rest of the day at school went by fast. The classes seemed to go by like a quick breeze. Probably considering that it was the first day of school.

Our senior gang was let out of school two hours earlier than they normally do, because, since this is their last year at Tokyo Universal High School, they only have four classes, and are let out at one o'clock instead of the usual 3:15. After their fourth class, they can either have lunch at the school or just leave right after class to get lunch somewhere else.

Rin was standing in between Miroku and Kouga, talking amongst themselves, when they noticed Inuyasha and Kikyou walk up to them, followed by Sango and Ayame. Kikyou was tugging on Inuyasha"s arm heavily, carrying her cheerleading outfit in the other hand while behind them, Sango and Ayame rolled their eyes again as Kikyou bitched and complained to Inuyasha, again…

"Oh Inu-baby, I'm so tired. I thought today would never end." Kikyou said, complaining and pleading for the 10th time.

"Well babe, you shouldn't have wore those heels if you knew you couldn't handle it." Inuyasha stated bluntly, tired of hearing her complaining.

Miroku, Rin, and Kouga just rolled their eyes until they noticed the new couple walking down the steps of the school.

"Hey Kagome, Houjou, over here!" Rin yelled, everyone turned around to see them. They were holding hands and smiling brightly as though they just got married.

Inuyasha muffled a low growl from the back of his throat. He didn't like this Houjou guy all over his "little angel." In fact, he didn't like any man all over her. He didn't know why he felt so protective over her; I mean she wasn't his girlfriend; they were just best friends, right. Well, despite that, he was her protector nonetheless, and he would do anything for her.

"Hey you two. Awesome job today Kag. You and the girls really rocked the gym out today," Kouga complemented, after kissing Ayame on the lips.

"Thanks Wolf, you guys did too." Kagome replied back, still holding Houjou's hand.

Kikyou grew jealous, "Ahem, hello anyone gonna say how great I did?"

Everyone just rolled their eyes and kindly, but reluctantly, congratulating her on her performance, even though it really sucked.

Everyone walked over to their cars, conversing about different things.

While reluctantly listening to his girlfriend about this and that, Inuyasha would glance over at Kagome and Houjou whenever she would start giggling about something.

"_What is she laughing about?" _Inuyasha thought to himself, suddenly becoming more interested in their conversation than the one between him and Kikyou. (Well if you want to call it that).

Inuyasha hadn't really talked to Kagome the whole day. One reason being he didn't know what to say, and the other reason being because Houjou was around. By just looking at him watching them talking and laughing together, you can easily tell that Inuyasha was jealous … jealous of the fact that Houjou was talking to her instead of him.

Kagome walked over to her car and put her jacket and guitar case in the backseat. When she turned around, her lips were immediately pressed against Houjou's.

Kagome pulled away after seeing Inuyasha walk up to his car, which was right beside hers. He already walked Kikyou to her car.

"Well dear, I gotta get going now. I have to get to the office to meet some clients." Houjou said to Kagome.

"Oh, well okay I'll call you later then?" Kagome asked, slightly blushing.

"Sure," he placed another hard kiss on her lips and headed over to his black SUV. He waved goodbye as to her as he pulled out of the lot.

Kagome turned her attention over to Inuyasha, who was now leaning against his car facing her.

They were silent for a while, occasionally looking up at one another, shyly, until Inuyasha broke the silence.

"…So, that was him, huh?" Inuyasha asked, still looking down.

"Yeah…" Kagome trailed off for a moment, than turned her face up to look at him, "…Inuyasha, he's really nice and…" Kagome trailed off again.

To Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome ran up into his arms, tightening her grip around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"I just want you to be happy for me." Kagome said, almost about to cry if he wasn't.

"Kitten, of course I'm happy for you…" Inuyasha whispered into her ear reassuringly.

Kagome pulled away a bit to look up at his face, "You are?"

"Yes, however, if he messes up or hurts you in any way, let me know, alright?"

"Oh thank you Inuyasha, and I promise that I will." Kagome replied, hugging him again. Inuyasha returned the hug and signed, grateful that she didn't cry.

They pulled away from each other smiling and hopped into their cars.

"Hey Kitten, you still comin' to my place for rehearsal, right? I already told the others." Inuyasha asked from behind the wheel.

"Yeah, of course, how could I forget, but I can only stay awhile since I'm gonna have to pick up Souta at three. Right now I'm just gonna go somewhere and get something to eat and I'll be at your place in ten." Kagome replied.

"Alright, see you then."

"Later." Kagome pulled out of the student parking lot and went in a separate direction than Inuyasha.

Kagome drove down the highway, reflecting upon everything that went on today. Then her smile faded as she pondered …

"_Why should I be sad? I should be happy now that I know that Inuyasha is happy for me. But why should I need his approval … still …" _Kagome didn't know what was wrong.

Inuyasha and Kagome had known each other ever since they were in 1st grade. That's a long time now, and since during that time, over the years, Kagome first came to realization about her feelings towards Inuyasha the summer before her 8th grade year, when she had to move away for awhile under "personal" reasons. She didn't want to leave her friends, especially not Inuyasha.

Over that summer, she thought long and hard about him and how she longed to see his face and for him to hold her in his arms again, but what could she do? Throughout that summer and her 8th grade year, she never saw Inuyasha, nor did she visit him or even call him. Not because she didn't want to, but because of the danger that may be caused if she did. Kagome, at that time, did not want to re-risen her past, so she couldn't come in contact with him, or anyone at the time.

When she moved back to Tokyo the day before 9th grade was going to begin, she was so happy to finally be with her best friend again, and to finally tell him how she felt for him. That was until on the first day of school, when Kagome found out that Inuyasha was currently going out with Kikyou. She felt heartbroken. She was sure that maybe, just maybe, Inuyasha felt the same about her, but she was wrong.

Now four years have gone by and she hasn't said a word about how she felt. Kagome knew she still felt something for Inuyasha, but it was too late. He was still with Kikyou, and now she's with Houjou. Nothing further could be done about the issue, so she just said nothing about it.

"_Well, it's too late now. I've found someone and he has too, so…what's done is done…"_

_-------------------_

When Kagome drove off, Inuyasha headed towards his house. He was a bit upset for some reason, but at the same time happy for his "little angel" that she found someone that she truly cared about.

"_Still, I can't shake the fact that something's wrong. I'm the one that's supposed to look out for her. I'm the one who's supposed to be there when she's happy, sad, anger, upset, or scared…not him, but…what can I do now?..." _

What could Inuyasha do know? He probably suspected that it was his fault. It was his fault that he grown so close to Kagome. That he was always their when she was happy, sad, anger, upset, or scared. It was his fault that he had started to have feelings for her before she left. And it was also his fault that he didn't wait for her until she returned, but… if only he could change that…

"_If only I could change that, then maybe, just maybe…no, it's to late now. Kitten's happy, and that's all I want her is to be is happy, so…what's done is done…"_

_Next Chapter_

Kagome frowned at her reflect in the mirror. Unconsciously, she rolled up her sleeve and stared at the slanted scar across her right arm. She grimaced at the thought of it. That ever same scar that brought her pain, misery, sadness. No one knew about it … not even Inuyasha. That scar … was her life … A life she never wanted to go back to …

_Please be sure to Review_

_-TifaReed_


	4. Chapter 4 Unforgettable

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything related to or the characters of InuYasha …_Also, I've taken modern songs and added them throughout my story, and, of course, I do not own any of them …

_**WARNING: **_**THIS FANFIC MAY INCLUDE CHOSE PROFANITY AND LEMONS!**

_**Note: **_Sesshoumaru's mother and Inuyasha's mother, including their father, will remain nameless through this chapter, but if you know their names, let me know in your next review…

**Song: **_"Drive" by Incubus_

…_**Now, on with the story…**_

**Chapter 4: Unforgettable**

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru live in a mansion together in a place, owned by them, called The Feudal Village. Only the two brothers live in the big mansion, and here's why:

Sesshoumaru's demon mother died right after giving birth to him, so he never really had the love that Inuyasha's mother always gave him. After two years from Sesshoumaru's mother's death, his father met Inuyasha's human mother, and quickly fell in love with each other. Inuyasha's mother, even though he wasn't her birth son, cherished Sesshoumaru like he was her own. Sesshoumaru despised her, and looked down on his father for even considering replacing _his_ mother with this pathetic human. But it wasn't his right to interfere.

After Inuyasha was born, Sesshoumaru became fairly interested in how caring and compassionate she was towards him. Sometimes he would become very jealous at the fact that Inuyasha was getting all the attention expect him, because he never knew how a motherly love felt, or a sincere hug or kiss on the forehead. He never had that experience because he never knew his mother …

When Inuyasha was six, his mother died from a mysterious illness; allowing Sesshoumaru to take the elder brother burden more serious than he use to.

When their father dead when Sesshoumaru was in his senior year of high school, he decided to take up the responsibility of elder brother and father to Inuyasha, since he was legal to do so. After high school, he didn't go to college, but immediately worked for his father's company taking the highest chair as President of Japan International.

Now they live together in the big mansion with their own appointed servants: Jaken, servant to Sesshoumaru, and Myoga, servant to Inuyasha.

--------------------

It was now two o'clock, and everyone was at Inuyasha's for rehearsal. Even Sesshoumaru was there only to be with his fiancée, Rin. The bands Youkai and Sakura rehearsed in a giant garage, built just for them, a part from the house. Inside the garage two couches set adjacent to a couple of couch-chairs, stools and regular chairs. On the opposite side of the giant garage their instruments were set up so that they can start practice.

Sango and Ayame sat comfortably on one of the couches. Rin sat close to Sesshoumaru on the other couch. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga were setting up their instruments to prepare for practice. Suddenly, Kagome drove up in her car and joined the others inside.

"Hey you guys! Sorry I'm late." Kagome said as she laid her guitar case down by the entrance of the garage door. Everyone greeted her.

"Well, well, well, nice to see you again Kag." Sesshoumaru said coolly, as he rose from his seat next to Rin to give her a hug.

"Hey Silk, long time no see." Kagome replied. She then turned her attention to Inuyasha, standing behind her.

"Aww. No pink shirt? You looked like a cute little puppy in it, Yasha." Kagome made a pouted face as she mocked Inuyasha. Inuyasha was now wearing a tight fitting grey t-shirt.

"Don't even start with me, Kitten. Inuyasha muffled and growled lowly, glaring at everyone as they laughed.

----------------------

After Youkai played a couple of songs and finished rehearsing, they all gathered together chatting about summer break and different things they did. They all really enjoyed their company. It's always been like this ever since they were younger:

The giant garage was built when Inuyasha was in the 7th grade. His father had gotten him his first guitar when he was 13, and ever since then, he played the hell out of it. His father knew that Inuyasha's passion was playing the guitar, so he decided to build the garage so that Inuyasha and his buddies could jam out and do whatever they felt like. It was kind of like their home outside of home.

Kagome had gotten her 1st guitar around the time Inuyasha did, too, and with Sango and Miroku, they all started a band together, calling themselves Goshinboku, or "God Tree." At the time, Miroku was on drums, and Inuyasha and Kagome played lead guitarists, since known of them wanted to be second, and they often argued about it, and Sango was on bass. No complaints there.

When the band was reunited in the 9th grade when Kagome moved back to Tokyo, Kouga moved into the scene and became the drummer while Miroku played second bass, since he didn't mind taking after Sango. Soon, the guys wanted to have their own band, without Sango and Kagome, and named themselves Youkai. Sango and Kagome didn't mind at all, since they also wanted their own little band, too, so they began looking for a drummer, since either of them could play the drums. Rin was no help, seeing as she couldn't play drums or the guitar, but she didn't mind. She was to busy being with Sesshoumaru all the time.

Once 10th grade started, Kagome and Sango had finally found their drummer. Ayame. And they named themselves Sakura, and it has remained that way ever since.

Even though the original Goshinboku had separated to have their own boy or girl bands, they reunite together to play at the Bone-Eater's club two Saturday's out of each month with Inuyasha and Kagome as the lead guitarists, Miroku playing bass, Kouga on the drums, Sango playing the electric piano singing backup with Kagome, and Ayame being the disc jockey, scratching beats to mix with the music, also singing backup.

"Hey guys, let's say we go over a song to play Saturday night at the club," Miroku mentioned.

"Sure." "Yeah, let's do it." They all said as they set up their instruments to play their first song they wrote together in the 10th grade.

The guitars were strum and drums were kept at a mellow, smooth beat as Inuyasha began his solo:

_Sometimes I feel the fear of u__ncertainty stinging clear  
And I cant help but ask myself h__ow much I'll let the fear take the wheel and steer_

Kagome then began singing along with him:

_It's driven me before, it seems to have a vague  
Haunting mass appeal  
Lately I'm beginning to find that I s__hould be the one behind the wheel_

Then, Miroku as well as Sango and Ayame chimed in smoothly has Kouga continue the soothing, rhythmic beats of the drums:

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
With open arms and open eyes, yeah  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_

_I'll be there_

While the band was in their frame of mind in the music, Kikyou pulled up to the giant garage and walked over to the entrance.

No one didn't notice Kikyou approach the entrance of the giant garage, so she just leaned against the wall, marveling at the sight of her sexy boyfriend. Kikyou despised Inuyasha's "silly-little band" because, really, she hated their music, but, of course, pretended to enjoy it just because Inuyasha was in it.

As the band came down to the ending, Kikyou clapped excitingly, not for the band, but only for her Inuyasha. Everyone turned their attention towards her at the sound of her slightly-deep voice.

"Oh, Inu-baby, that was great!" Kikyou exclaimed as she ran over to hug Inuyasha, tightly around his neck, "except, it would be better if you sang lead more instead of Higurashi." Kikyou said her last phrase with utter malice in her tone of voice as she darted glares at Kagome.

"_She just loves calling me by my last names, doesn't she?" _Kagome glared right back at her angrily, _"Well, two can play at that game." _

"Listen Noshitama, if you're just here to talk crap, then you can just leave!" Kagome spat.

Kagome and Kikyou always seemed to find themselves in a verbal fight with one another no matter who's around or where they are (A mutual-cat fight relationship).

Kikyou stepped up closer to Kagome, right in her face.

"Listen Higurashi, don't talk to me that way or else I'll…"

"You'll what?" Kagome interrupted her.

"Ladies, ladies please. Can will all just get along?" Miroku stepped in between the fuming girls as if they were about to rumble. You still glared at each other angrily, each shooting thunder glares at one another, _"Apparently not…" _Miroku signed as he pulled Kagome away from Kikyou.

Kikyou always hated Kagome ever since 9th grade for no reason at all. The others probably suspected that it was because she was either jealous by the fact that Inuyasha and Kagome were such good friends, or that she always wanted to pick a fight with whoever girl that came into contact with her Inu-baby. _But why_ they always wondered. I mean really; Kikyou had Inuyasha, so why would she even get jealous if he was already hers? That either of them will never know.

Sesshoumaru and Rin were watching the whole scene from their seat on the couch up to when Miroku pulled them away from each other. After that, the couple headed inside to watch television together, letting the others carry on with the scrap.

Kikyou turned back over to Inuyasha.

"Inu-baby, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kikyou pouted babyishly.

"Yeah, what about?" He asked a little confused.

"Not here." Kikyou said sternly, looking over her shoulder at Kagome. Kagome just glared back at her.

Kikyou pulled Inuyasha by the arm outside of the garage. She then forcefully pushed Inuyasha up against the wall of the garage, much to his surprise.

The others continued on conversing amongst themselves.

------------------

Kikyou held Inuyasha up against the wall of the garage, her small-frame body slightly rubbing up against him.

"What is…" Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kikyou kissed him hard on the lips, hungrily, devouring is sweet lips and tongue in hers.

"I need you…" She said breathlessly.

"What…?"

"Inuyasha, how about you ditch your little friends and come over to my house for a little fun." Kikyou winked, tracing the outlines of Inuyasha's muscular chest through his gray tank top.

"Uh, Kikyou, this isn't the time for that! I told you I have practice with the band today," Inuyasha muttered in a high whisper.

"Well then, come over to my house at 9:00 tonight. My parents will be at this ball somewhere, so basically, I have the house all…to…my…self. So, what do you think about that? Just you…and…me…" Kikyou whispered in Inuyasha's ear, seductively while slowly moving her right hand down his pants, lightly cupping his member in her hand, gently rubbing it. Inuyasha could smell her arousal, which was making him feel uncomfortable. Yeah, Kikyou was his girlfriend and, sure, they have fooled around a little, yet never had sex, and Inuyasha was just fine with that, but Kikyou on the other hand … Inuyasha felt that it wasn't right to lose it to her, and in a way, slightly guilty about something else … It just didn't seem right to him. Plus he_ was_ planning on breaking up with her anyways.

Inuyasha turned them both around so that Kikyou's back was up against the wall.

"Listen babe, I've already told you that I can't go that far with you, yet alright?" Inuyasha stated.

"Oh but why baby?" Kikyou pouted babyishly again.

"…Well, because, uh…just not yet okay…" Inuyasha stuttered, looking away from her.

"Oh but that will all change once you come to my house. So are you coming or not?" Kikyou persuaded.

"Well, I…" Inuyasha averted his attention over to Kagome when he heard her giggling about a joke Kouga made to Miroku after being slapped by Sango from groping her (…again . ). He signed under his breath …

"Alright, … I'll be there at nine," Inuyasha said, turning his attention back to Kikyou. She hugged him tightly and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I knew you would," Kikyou said when she released him and started to walk over to her car, "Now Inu-baby, don't be late alright. I'm gonna be at the mall for a while with Kagura and Kanna if you need me baby. Tootles!" She then started up her car and drove off towards the mall.

Inuyasha just waved goodbye. He then turned his gaze back over to the others in the garage as Kagome's band started to practice their own songs.

Inuyasha leaned up against the wall as he listened and watch Kagome play. He loved watching her play. When Kagome noticed Inuyasha watching her from where he was standing, she smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"_Kagome…"_

_--------------------_

After an hour's pass, the gang started heading home. When the others left, Inuyasha walked Kagome to her car, placed her guitar case in the backseat, and leaned over the driver's side of her car window to say goodbye.

"Thanks Inuyasha," Kagome said happily, "Well I better go pick up Souta from school."

"Yeah, well I'll see you tomorrow then. Awesome job today," Inuyasha smiled.

"Thanks…um, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really …you know…about me and Houjou?" Kagome asked, looking away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha brought his index finger underneath Kagome's chin to make her look up at him. He smiled.

"Of course I am happy for you my little angel, and don't you dare think otherwise." He said softly to her. Inuyasha kissed her forehead. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Alright, later." Kagome said. Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome's car and waved goodbye as she pulled out of his driveway.

Inuyasha's smile faded a little, knowing that even though she was with someone else, he was still going to be happy for her.

-------------------

Inuyasha arrived at Kikyou's place later that night, like she told him. He was dressed in a black long-sleeved sweater, black jeans, and all black snickers; his hair cascading down his back.

When he walked up the steps and knocked on the door, he noticed that the door was unlocked. When he entered the big house, he closed the door and locked it behind him and called for Kikyou.

"YO KIKYOU! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"UP HERE INU-BABY!" Kikyou yelled back, which sounded like it was coming from her bedroom.

Inuyasha slightly gulped as he climbed the stairs leading towards her room, bracing himself for whatever was awaiting him.

When he opened her bedroom door, he gasped at the sight…

Kikyou was wearing a red silk robe that went mid-thigh. And underneath the open robe, she wore matching black and red lingerie with black knee-high stockings and red high heels.

"Mmmm… I've been awaiting for you, my Love. Do you like?" Kikyou seductively and slowly walked towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha slowly backed up against her door, shutting it closed.

"…um…well, you lo-look…" Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He was speechless slightly trembling and scared …

"I thought you might say that," Kikyou then pressed herself up against Inuyasha's body and began kissing him passionately on the lips, while trailing her hand down south, gently massaging his member. He gasped in her lips as she gripped him harder. Moaning against his lips, she started to unzip his pants when Inuyasha then pulled away from her.

"Kikyou, I told you. I don't want to do _this_ with you yet alright." He said sternly.

"Oh sure you don't."

"NO, I DON'T. YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT I WANT OR DON'T WANT TO DO."

"Listen Buddy, if you are just going to yell at me, than you can just leave!" Kikyou shouted back at him, her hands on her hips.

"Fine, I will." With that said, Inuyasha walked out of her room, down the stairs, and to his car. Soon enough, he was gone.

Kikyou was now blowing steam. Why did he leave? I mean sure she said she wanted him to leave, but she didn't mean it. She walked back over to her bed and sat down, crossing her arms.

"_Damn him! Well, he won't slip away from me that easily."_

_---------------------_

Inuyasha signed heavily driving down the street towards his house. He was glad to get away from Kikyou at that moment, because deep down … he knew he would regret it. He felt really relieved that she had told him to leave, even though she probably didn't mean it.

"_Oh well, she'll probably come back around and call me later, I bet." _Inuyasha thought to himself, sighing heavily just thinking about all the talking she's going to be doing over the phone.

"_Kagome…"_

_----------------------_

It was around 10:45pm and Kagome was having a hard time falling asleep, as usual.

"_Damn it…" _She cursed to herself, trying to find a comfortable spot on her pillow. Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated. She sat up in her be grabbed her phone off her nightstand. Flipping her phone open, she answered, knowing who it was.

"Hey Yasha. What's up?"

"Hey Kitten. Sorry I called you so late. Kikyou was running her mouth to long."

"I bet I can guess why this time. She tried to bed you and you rejected her, again."

"You guessed right. I keep on telling her I'm not ready for that yet, but…"

"But I guess she can't get that through her thick head." Kagome laughed silently over the phone. Inuyasha chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, very funny. So…did you call Houjou?" He asked reluctantly.

"Yeah, but he was kind of busy at the moment. Probably talking with a client." Kagome replied.

"Oh…well, I'll let you go and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow Kitten."

"Alright, tomorrow then. Night."

"Night."

Kagome hung up her phone and place it back on her charger.

Kagome frowned at her reflect in the mirror. Unconsciously, she rolled up her sleeve and stared at the slanted scar across her right arm. She grimaced at the thought of it. That ever same scar that brought her pain, misery, sadness. No one knew about it … not even Inuyasha. That scar … was her life … A life she never wanted to go back to …

A tear slowly made its way down her soft cheek, which was no surprise to her. Every time she glanced down at the scar, a tear would appear. She never really knew why. Kagome slowly wiped away the tear and laid back on her bed.

Laying her head on the pillow, she glanced up at the roof of her room, slowly falling asleep.

_Next Chapter_

She was kissing him deeply and long. At that very moment, Inuyasha's heart shattered. Even though he always saw them tonguing it up, but this time was different. He stared at them for over a minute, slowly become sadder and sadder by each second.

_Please be sure to Review_

_-TifaReed_


	5. Chapter 5 Never Around

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything related to or the characters of InuYasha …_Also, I've taken modern songs and added them throughout my story, and, of course, I do not own any of them …

_**WARNING: **_**THIS FANFIC MAY INCLUDE CHOSE PROFANITY AND LEMONS!**

…_**Now, on with the story…**_

**Chapter 5: Never Around**

The first month of school passed by very quickly; well at least to most people. Since he always had football practice and she was busy rehearsing with her Stomp & Shout dance squad, Inuyasha and Kagome hardly spent time with each other. Not that that stopped them before. They always had time to spend with each other, hanging out either at the mall, or catching a movie, or sometimes Inuyasha would spend the night at Kagome's in one of the guest rooms, but would always just stay in Kagome's room, sleeping on the floor next to her bed, but this time was different.

Now that Kagome was with Houjou, Inuyasha hardly ever saw Kagome. Other than seeing her at school or at rehearsals at his house, Kagome and Inuyasha were like complete strangers. She was never around, and that sometimes drove Inuyasha crazy. Most of the fights he would have with Kikyou, that he is still with, were mostly because he was so upset for not being around Kagome. And other than the occasional phone calls late in the night, but those were always short ones. Kagome was either out with _Houjou_, talking with _Houjou_, or doing this and that with_ HOUJOU_.

Inuyasha was really starting to hate Houjou every time he saw him with "his" Kagome, "his" little angel, "his" best friend. _But why_? Inuyasha would sometimes admit to himself that it was kind of ridiculous the way he was acting, but he couldn't help it. He missed her, badly. He just wanted his best friend back.

Unknown to him, Kagome felt the same way. Sure, she was happy when Houjou would take her out on dates or spent time with her at school, but she missed being with Inuyasha. She missed seeing him smile and…well, just having a great time in each others company. It pained her as well not to be with Inuyasha. Most of their conversations would either be about homework, tests, practice, or gigs that they would play at, but other than that it was the simple stuff, like 'how's it going?' or 'what you been up to?' and then simply 'well, see you later.' That was basically it. And since Homecoming was just around the corner, it just seemed to get worse…

-----------------------------

It was Friday and the Homecoming game was tonight at 6:30. The Tokyo Universal Sharks would play against their rival team, the Mt. Fuji High School, home of the Bears, a private school just a couple of miles way from TU. Since that school was a private school, the students there wore uniforms. The boys would wear brown collared, long-sleeved shirts with black sweater vases and black pants with black shoes. However, the girls were way too extreme. The girls would wear short black mini-skirts with brown long-sleeved collared shirts, which were often tight, brown knee-high stocking and black shoes. Their school was considered home of the most slutiest girls in the district.

Sango and Ayame were over at Kagome's house practicing for their routine for the Homecoming game tonight. They were in Kagome's little dance studio that was in her backyard. She had it built in the 9th grade.

"Okay, one more time from the top guys." Kagome announced. Sango and Ayame just sighed heavily, kind of exhausted, but they continued anyways.

"Kagome dear, Inuyasha is here at the front door!" her mom yelled to her, "I'm going to go back to work now. Souta will be spending the night at a friend's house, alright?"

"Alright mom thanks." Kagome yelled back as she made her way to the front door. "Well hey there stranger, what's up?" Kagome greeted Inuyasha at the door.

"Hey there Kitten, what's up?"

"Oh, just practicing with Sango and Ayame in the back for tonight's game. You better kick Mt. Fuji's ass tonight."

"Don't sweat it. You know I'm the best." Inuyasha smirked, chuckling a little as he leaned against the pane of the door.

"So, um … what brings you by?" Kagome asked after a while of silence.

"Oh…well, um I was wondering if..." Before Inuyasha could finish what he wanted to ask, Houjou appeared from behind him.

"Hey my little angel. How's it going?" Houjou snuck up from behind Inuyasha and tightly hugged Kagome, kissing her sweetly.

"Oh, wow hey there Houjou. What are you doing here?" Kagome exclaimed blushing softly, kind of shocked to see him appear like that.

Inuyasha growled at him turning his face away as Houjou began kissing Kagome hard on the lips. He grew angry. Who did Houjou think he was? It was like every time Inuyasha would try to have a conversation with Kagome, Houjou would appear out of no where. And what the fuck, he called "his" Kagome 'little angel.' Only Inuyasha called Kagome "his" little angel, and not anyone else. This Houjou was asking for it, and Inuyasha was about to give it to him, until…

"So Kagome, the reason I came by is to ask you if you wanted to go to the ice cream parlor with me before the game." Houjou stated. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "He" was just about to ask Kagome the same thing. What was up with this dude? It was like he read his mind, or something. Inuyasha grew even angrier, but before he could say anything…

"Of course, Houjou. I would love to go." Kagome had agreed to go with him. Inuyasha's anger quickly faded away into sadness. Kagome had agreed to go with Houjou, instead of him. But he didn't really ask her first, Houjou did, and that really pissed him off. He turned his face away again as the couple in front of him had another kissing session.

"Great, I'll meet you in the car." Houjou said. Kagome nodded while Houjou walked back to his car. Houjou didn't even acknowledge Inuyasha when he arrived, nor when he left. It was like he was invisible. And that's how he felt.

"Oh, um Inuyasha, what were you going to ask me?" Now redirecting her attention back to him.

"Oh…um, you know what? Forget about it. I have to head back to school to warm-up for the big game…so, I guess I'll see you later." Inuyasha said, putting on a fake smile so that Kagome wouldn't suspect anything.

"Oh…well okay. I guess I'll see ya then." Kagome said a little disappointed.

"Yeah, later. See ya Pinky, Aya." Inuyasha said, yelling over Kagome's shoulder at Sango and Ayame when they appeared from behind her. They both waved goodbye and Inuyasha left heading to his car. He didn't even give Kagome a second glance; he just drove off.

That left Kagome bewildered, wondering if Inuyasha was alright. She stared depressingly out her door at the spot were Inuyasha had parked his car. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when Houjou blew his horn at her telling her to come on. Sango and Ayame already made themselves comfortable in the back of his SUV.

"Oh, coming!" Kagome then ran over to Houjou's car, jumped in, and they were off.

----------------------

It was the beginning of the 1st quarter of the Homecoming game against the Tokyo Universal Sharks and the Mt. Fugi Bears. It was fairly cold, and must of the people there were freezing to death. Inuyasha, including his other teammates, ran on to the field as the home side went wild and cheered for their home team.

After getting all hyped up and ready to kick some "bear" ass, Inuyasha noticed Kagome and her other dance team take a seat on the first two rows of the stands. Surprisingly, Kagome waved to him, smiling brightly and he waved back. Seeing her now, without that retched "Hobo" around her, he was happy and ready to play some football.

The 1st half of the game went by surprisingly well with the sharks up by 12 pts. Now it was time for the half time show:

First up were the cheerleaders, wearing nothing but their short mini cheerleading outfits and not-so-warm matching jackets. It was school tradition at a football game to bring the rival teams' cheerleaders over to the home side and give them gifts and to show-off their moves. Mt. Fugi's cheerleader outfits were the same as the Sharks, except with their school colors, brown, red, and black.

The home-team cheerleaders did their cheers and shouts. It was a little better than when they performed it on opening day, but it still sucked. They only received a minor applause.

Next up was Kagome's dance team, all wearing black Dickies, long-sleeved blue shirts, white beany-hats, and white chucks. Unlike the cheerleaders, they performed a song that would get the home team off their feet and hyped. And, of course, the crowd loved them the most. They really kept up with their moves and always stayed on beat.

Inuyasha watched Kagome from the side-lines. He was just so transfixed on her body movements that he was just in total lost. Then it clicked to him when, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Houjou take a seat between Miroku and Kouga chatting away. Rin and Sesshoumaru were on the side Kouga was sitting. He growled that the sight of him, beginning to remember what happened earlier today. He hated Houjou. He hated having to allow Kagome to even go out with him, but that wasn't up to him. It was Kagome's decision. Somehow, someday, he was going to have to learn that Kagome didn't want him, she wanted Houjou. Inuyasha signed and turned his attention back to the angel before him. He grew even sadder. Inuyasha was just gonna have to learn.

After the dance squad was finish, the 2nd half of the game started.

-----------------------

It was now the 4th quarter and the Sharks were down 35 to 40 with only 8 seconds left in the game. It was the Bears ball. Inuyasha was exhausted. He knew the Bears were tough, but never like this. It was probably because now they had a new quarterback and captain. He seemed really good at planning the plays. Inuyasha had to give him his props, but they were not going to win this game; not on his life.

The two separate teams huddled in for the last time, trying to form a plan to get a 6-point touchdown to win the game. The plan was that the quarterback on the other team would pass it to any of the main open guys. It was Inuyasha's job to intersect the ball and make a touchdown to win the game.

After going over the plan and then yelling 'break,' Inuyasha glanced up over to Kagome, hoping that she could give him a winning smile for good luck. And sure enough, she did. Kagome looked down upon Inuyasha, sitting next to Houjou. After her routine, she had changed into a long-sleeved lavender turtleneck, matching lavender fur-hooded jacket, light blue jeans and lavender snow boots. She suddenly stood up and yelled to Inuyasha:

"YOU CAN DO IT YASHA. I KNOW YOU CAN. I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Inuyasha smiled at her for her appreciation.

"_Thanks Kitten."_

Inuyasha felt even more determined to win this game, so he slipped his helmet back on and took his place on the field. Both rival teams were cheering and stumping their feet to the excitement of the game. No one knew who was going to win this. The outcome depended upon one person…

The Bears quarterback snapped the ball and ran back a couple of feet to look for an opening. Inuyasha readied himself to intersect the ball. When the quarterback threw the ball, everyone was up on their feet, holding their breaths. The ball seemed to fly in the air in slow motion, until…

Inuyasha jumped up and caught it. The home team screamed in joy, encouraging Inuyasha to run as fast as he could to make the touchdown. Kagome held her breath as she spotted one of the offensive players pick up speed behind Inuyasha. He was fast, but not fast enough.

Then, for dear life, Inuyasha jumped into the air, ball in hand, and landed hard on the grass, making the touchdown. The home team went wild. Inuyasha caught the intersection, making the touchdown, and winning the game:

Sharks: 41

Bears: 40

Everyone on the home team ran out of the stands to cheer on and congratulate the captain of the football team, Inuyasha Shinosuke. He was picked up and put on his teammates' shoulders, while they chanted his name. Kikyou and the other cheerleaders did their victory cheers around the crowd of Inuyasha fans.

Inuyasha was having the time of his life, and wanted to share it with the one person who believed in him …

"_Kagome."_

Inuyasha searched throughout the crowd for her, wondering if she was either in front, on the sides, or behind him.

"KAGOME! KAGOME! KA…" Inuyasha stopped shouting out her name when his eyes landed on her…and Houjou.

She was kissing him deeply and long. At that very moment, Inuyasha's heart shattered. Even though he always saw them tonguing it up, but this time was different. He stared at them for over a minute, slowly become sadder and sadder by each second.

Inuyasha was broken out of his trance when Kikyou tugged on his jersey, trying to catch his attention.

"INU-BABY, YOU DID IT! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Kikyou shouted up at him, blowing him a kiss. Inuyasha smiled back weakly.

"_Well…at least one person loves me…"_

_-------------------------_

After the crowd died down and everyone started going home, Inuyasha started walking back with his teammates to the locker rooms for a shower.

Nearing the locker rooms, Inuyasha spotted Kagome leaning up against the school wall. Kagome turned her gaze to meet Inuyasha's as he walked towards her.

"Hey Yasha. Awesome touchdown you made tonight." Kagome smiled weakly.

"Thanks…I almost thought you didn't see…" Inuyasha said, sadly turning his gaze down to the ground in front of them. They were silent for a while, not knowing what to say to each other. Then Kagome broke the silence.

"…Inuyasha, I…" Before she could say what she wanted to say, Houjou had honked over at her, telling her that it was time to go. Houjou always interrupted them at the worst times. Inuyasha sighed and they fell silent again. Kagome was about to open her mouth, but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"You should get going."

"But…okay…um, I'll see you later Inuyasha…"

"…Yeah…later…" Kagome walked away with a frown on her face towards Houjou's car. Inuyasha watched Kagome walk away, helplessly.

Houjou helped Kagome inside and then walked back over to the driver's side. Suddenly, Inuyasha noticed something every peculiar. Houjou glared at him and then smirked mischievously and then waved goodbye. Inuyasha now had a look of confusion plastered on his face. What was that look Houjou just gave him? It seemed somewhat…evil. Inuyasha did not know why he looked at him like that, so he just walked on in the locker room, confused.

--------------------------

Inuyasha drove down the street leading to his house, still contemplating about that strange look he received from Houjou earlier that night. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something real suspicious about him, and he wanted to find out what.

"_Damn him! Something is going on. Everyday, when I see that pretty-boy around, he just gets weirder and weirder. Something's up, and I'm gonna find out…Kagome…" _Inuyasha then trailed off to Kagome. Whatever it was that Inuyasha thought that Houjou was doing, he didn't want his "little angel" to get hurt.

Inuyasha suddenly made a U-turn, heading towards Kagome's house.

------------------------

Once he got there, he jumped out of his car and leapt up upon Kagome's window sill. He quietly slid open the window and peaked inside, only to find his precious jewel sleeping soundly under the covers. He quietly walked over towards her bed and bent down before her.

"_Kagome…" _He whispered her name to himself as he carefully stroked her left cheek. Inuyasha then gently placed a soft kiss upon her head and slowly made his way back towards the window. He gave her one last glance and then hopped back out, jumped in his car and drove home.

Kagome slowly turned over in her sleep, dreaming peacefully.

"…_Inuyasha…"_

_Next Chapter_

He looked up at himself in the mirror focusing hard on well he didn't know. Why was he feeling this way? Why, after all these years, was he coming to the conclusion that he couldn't live without _his_ best friend, _his_ little angel _his_… _his Kagome_?

_Please be sure to Review_

_-TifaReed_


	6. Chapter 6 Defeated

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything related to or the characters of InuYasha …_Also, I've taken modern songs and added them throughout my story, and, of course, I do not own any of them …

_**WARNING: **_**THIS FANFIC MAY INCLUDE CHOSE PROFANITY AND LEMONS!**

_**Note: **__I know you all are lovin' this story … so here's more_

**Song: **_"Don't Speak" by No Doubt_

…_**Now, on with the story…**_

**Chapter 6: Defeated**

This year's theme for Homecoming was Hawaiian Luau. Basically, everyone would dress up in Hawaiian attire, but it was optional. The dance was held at the TokoPalm of Ballroom & Dining. The school rented out one of the master ballrooms for the night. The master ballroom was decorated with coconut-palm trees against every corner of the room. Tables were accented with seashells and sand as the centerpieces; and small decorative lights on the walls, floor, and around the tables. Everything looked beautiful and well designed with Hawaiian colors and streamers hung everywhere.

The students began to arrive around 8:30, although the dance did not get to go underway until 9:15. Of course, everyone arrived with his or her date, or with their friends. Miroku did ask Sango if she would go to Homecoming with him; and she would have said 'yes'. however, once he asked…well let me put it like this:

**The Cause: **Miroku stroking Sango's ass.

**The Effect: **Sango smacking Miroku across the face and her answer being 'NO!'

Therefore, Miroku just showed up tagging along with Inuyasha and Kikyou, wearing a long-sleeved, open collar purple dress shirt with black dress pants and black dress shoes. Inuyasha wore a long-sleeved open collar red dress shirt with black dress pants and black dress shoes. His long silvery white hair swaying down his back.

Kikyou's outfit, of course, was an eye-opener. She wore a short red Hawaiian mini-skirt, with a orange and red shirt that ties in the back of her neck, and red 2-inch heels. Her hair up in a ponytail, held by a small clip, two small strands of her hair hanging down on each side of her face.

Sango arrived soon after with one of her classmates wearing a floral pink dress that went to her knees with big, beautiful orange and yellow flowers printed around her entire dress that tied around her neck with pink heels. Her hair was straightened to perfection as it cascaded over her bare shoulders. She looked dazzling, at least to Miroku standards. He practically drooled at the sight of her, slowly becoming saddened at the thought that she denied him the chance of taking her to Homecoming.

"The only reason she dropped you Rabbit was because you grabbed her ass before she could give you the answer that you were looking for." Inuyasha bluntly stated.

The three seated themselves at a red table when the other two couples, Kouga and Ayame and Sesshoumaru and Rin arrived. Even though Sesshoumaru didn't attend the school anymore, he still went for his girl, and soon to be wife, Rin. He loved seeing her all dressed up and looking gorgeous.

"It's about time you guys showed up." Inuyasha said to the two couples now taking their seats at their table. Sesshoumaru and Kouga were wearing the same thing as Inuyasha and Miroku, except Sesshoumaru had on a silver silk dress shirt and Kouga had on an all black dress shirt. Rin looked gorgeous wearing a light blue dress that hung down to her knees, with beautiful purple floral Hawaiian flowers printed around it with blue-strapped heels. Ayame wore a long yellow skirt that had a split going up the right side of her leg with green flowers going down the split and a yellow thin strapped top that showed some of her belly, but not too much.

For about an hour, everything went well. The group at the big table mostly sat down and talked for a while. After a while, began to start dancing and having a good time. The night seemed enjoyable …

Throughout the whole time, Inuyasha had his mind on one person and one person only…Kagome. To him, it hurt not seeing her around. Every time he would smile, or at least try to, he would start thinking about her. He missed her terribly … he just wanted his best friend back.

"Inu-baby, do you think you could go get me some punch?" Kikyou asked Inuyasha, breaking him out of his trance.

"Uh, yeah sure babe." Inuyasha replied. He walked over to the punch table on the other side of the ballroom.

While he was pouring Kikyou and himself some punch … _she_ appeared …

Right there in the entrance was Kagome. Her red silk Hawaiian pattered skirt hugged her curves suitably. Beautiful tropical flowers were printed on the skirt with a split that went up a little above her knee. Her red silk top matched with her skirt as she stood red and gold 2-inch heels. Her hair cascaded down her back. The curls at the ends bounced as she walked. The red and orange flower held the right side of her hair back while another strand of her hair draped over her left eye.

Was a Hawaiian goddess. She looked so elegant. Inuyasha couldn't help but dazzle and gaze upon her.

Kagome eye caught onto him from across the room the minute she walked in. To her, he looked really handsome. She loved it when he wore his hair down. At that moment, she could remember all the times she would run her fingers through his hair when he was over her house. She would also remember how she would sneak a finger up to play with his fluffy, soft ears. She loved those ears like crazy. But it seemed like forever since she done that.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha softly as she began to approach him, but was stopped by none other than Houjou. He had walked in front of her and pulled her gently over to the dance floor.

Inuyasha's smile faded by the sight of Houjou. He suddenly remembered that look he had received from the other night. It seemed kind of odd coming from a guy who seemed like a goody-goody all the time. That bugged Inuyasha.

Before he could say a word to Kagome, it was like she vanished before he could have the time to at least say 'hi' to her. He searched wildly for her from where he was standing, but to no avail. _"Maybe I'll find her over at the table." _

Inuyasha walked back to his table where the others were.

"What took you so long?" Kikyou said a little annoyed. Sesshoumaru, who was kind of next to her, just rolled his eyes at her in disgust. He didn't really care much about Kikyou, actually he never liked Kikyou at all. She was always bitching about something and she had that kind of manly voice that he could not stand. He did not know how his brother could put up with her.

"Um…sorry babe. I got a little caught up with some friends." Inuyasha lied. He hand her her glass of punch and sat down in his seat.

"Kagome, hey!" Ayame yelled at the approaching girl. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"Hey you guys. You all look great." Kagome smiled giving hugs to Ayame and Rin. She then turned her attention to Inuyasha and smiled, but it soon faded when Kikyou started kissing on his neck just to piss her off. Kagome just rolled her eyes in disgust. Sesshoumaru smiled to himself, thinking that she got that trademark look from him.

"So Kagome, where are you and Houjou seated?" Miroku asked politely.

"Oh, over there with Sango and her friends." She replied back.

"Really, mind if I join you?"

"Um…sure, why not?" Kagome stated uneasily, figuring maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

Miroku got up and walked over to where Kagome and the others were seated. Kagome waved to the others, and smiled and said goodbye to Inuyasha, not noticing how pissed Kikyou got when she did.

--------------------

Occasionally, Inuyasha would glance over at Kagome sitting at the other table with Houjou, Sango, Miroku, and her other friends. He couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked, but then it would turn into a frown when realization hit him … he wasn't at the dance with her, but with Kikyou. She would start getting really pissed that Inuyasha was not giving her enough attention as she wanted, so she would have to do something about that.

Kagome would also stare over at Inuyasha laughing with his brother and Kouga. She was certain that maybe once or twice he was looking over at her as well. She only counted once when they both looked at each other at the same time, and then smile and turn back to the others at their table.

"_Why isn't she over here with me?" _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"_Why aren't I over there with him?" _Kagome would ask herself every now and again.

Houjou took Kagome by the hand, "Do you want to dance?" he asked her when a slow song started to play.

"Um, sure." She replied, smiling politely. They made their way over to the dance floor leaving Sango and Miroku by themselves.

"So, um Miss Sango, would you like to dance with me?" Miroku asked shyly. Sango just glared at him uneasily. "I promise to keep my hands to myself." Miroku stated, as if reading her mind. Sango just nodded her head politely, took his hand, and made their way to the floor.

Kikyou and Ayame grabbed their dates to the floor as well. Only Sesshoumaru and Rin sat by themselves. They've already danced to a slow song and many others all night, so they decided on a little break.

The song started off slowly as the couples took their places. Kagome wrapped her arms around Houjou's neck as he pulled her close to him so that her head rested on his shoulder. Kagome peered over his shoulder and noticed Inuyasha dancing with Kikyou around his waist. At that moment they just started staring at each other, as if longing for one of them to come over and break up the dance that they were sharing with other people:

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always_

_  
I really feel that I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe this could be the end_

_  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real well I don't want to know_

_Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_

Kagome and Inuyasha continued to stare at each other with longing eyes. Everything around them seemed to play out in slow motion … that only them were existing, and everyone else fading away … And that's how they wanted it …

_Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether mighty frightening _

_  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands I sit and cry _

_Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
_

As the song played on, a lone tear trailed down Kagome's right cheek. Inuyasha stared at her hurtfully, wanting so bad to wipe away her tears at that very moment … to kiss her on her forehead and to tell her that it was going to be alright; but Houjou took care of that problem, but instead of kissing her forehead, he kissed her ever sweet and beautiful lips on, bringing her closer to him. Inuyasha just stared emotionless. Worst of all … Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He didn't even react when Kikyou pulled his neck down and started kissing him as they danced together. At that moment, Kagome looked up over at Inuyasha, a bit taken back by what Kikyou was doing to him. She grew sad, but why? Why was she feeling this way? She felt a mixture of jealousy, sadness, and hurt. Inuyasha felt the same way. Both looked gazed at each other … their eyes pouring into one another's with hurt …

_You and me_

_I can see us dying..._

_are we?_

_  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_

As the song ended, nearly every one of the couples exited off the floor … expect two …

"Oh Inu-baby…I love you so much…" Kikyou whispered in Inuyasha's ear seductively, hugging him tightly around the waist. Inuyasha didn't say a word. He just continued staring at Kagome in Houjou's arms … and she was doing the same …

"Uh, Kagome dear, are you alright?" Houjou asked a little concerned. Kagome instantly broke out of her trance.

"…oh, um, I'm fine, Houjou," Kagome smiled weakly. She then walked off the dance floor, with Houjou by her side back to their table, scared and not wanting to look back at Inuyasha.

"Inu-baby?" Kikyou asked, a little concerned.

"Um, I'll be back babe. I'm goin' to the bathroom," Inuyasha ignored her as he rushed passed her.

"Alright, but hurry up. I still want to dance some more." Kikyou replied, a little annoyed.

Inuyasha headed over to the men's restroom, a little…no just down right depressed. He looked up at himself in the mirror focusing hard on well he didn't know. Why was he feeling this way? Why, after all these years, was he coming to the conclusion that he couldn't live without _his_ best friend, _his_ little angel _his_… _his Kagome_?

At that moment, Houjou walked in to wash his hands right beside Inuyasha.

"Hey there Yasha, how's your night going?" Inuyasha didn't say a word. He didn't want to. His head was downcast and staring at his reflection in the pool of water in the sink.

"Um, Inuyasha…"

"…You win…"

"Uh, what?"

"You win…she's yours now…you win…" Inuyasha stated sadly, his gaze fixated on his reflection.

"Uh, Inuyasha…"

"Look Houjou, take good care of her alright…she is very special…and precious…and…well, I don't need to tell you this. I'm sure you already know that." Inuyasha then turned his gaze over at Houjou. "You're her protector now…just…look after her would ya?"

Now catching what or _whom_ Inuyasha was talking about, Houjou just nodded his headed with a smile, "Yeah sure Inuyasha, you can count on me, and don't worry, Kagome is in good hands." Houjou winked at him. Inuyasha felt an uneasy feeling when he did that, but he just shrugged it off and exited the restroom. Houjou, after a couple of minutes, came out after him.

Inuyasha took his seat next to Sesshoumaru and Rin since Kikyou, Kouga, and Ayame were still out on the dance floor. He then glanced over at Kagome sitting across the room. When she noticed him looking at her, he smiled at her and waved.

Kagome was in a bit of a shock. She didn't know how to react, so she just waved back at him.

-----------------------

Kagome returned home that night at around 12:45 in the morning, still a little puzzled about how the night went.

"_Why do I feel this way? I feel sad…but why? I had a great time tonight, right?"_

Wrong. Kagome's night was a little disappointing. Why didn't she have a good time?

"… _because I wasn't with him…I wasn't with Inuyasha, that's why I feel so lousy. When I was slow dancing with Houjou, all I could do was stare at Inuyasha… and he was too. He was staring at me with a hurtful look in his eyes like his heart was just broken. Then afterwards, when he came back to his seat, he smiled at me, but why? I just don't get it." _

Kagome was at a lost. She didn't know what to think.

Bewildered, Kagome walked up the stairs to her bedroom. After changing into her blue and white pajamas, she glanced over at her scar on her right arm. She grimaced a little. Then, like always, a single tear trailed down her soft cheek and she quickly wiped it away. The hurt in her heart started burning as if boring a gaping hole into her chest.

"_Damn it, I hate this damn scar…" _

Kagome's mind fluttered with images of a man from her past. She felt like crying, but she couldn't.

"_For so many years I have cried, yet I can't anymore. He'll never truly be permanently gone from my mind … not again. Never again will I bring upon this burden on my family, nor my friends. I have to put him behind me. He's gone and he's never coming back…" _

Kagome sat at the edge of her bed soon after laying down on her pillow, slowly falling asleep.

"_Inuyasha…"_

_Next Chapter_

Suddenly, Inuyasha gasped. Houjou was now holding this woman close to him, kissing her hard on the lips, slowly, but roughly, moving his hands all over her body. Her breast, her butt, thighs, everywhere.

_Please be sure to Review_

_-TifaReed_


	7. Chapter 7 Inconsolable

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything related to or the characters of InuYasha …_Also, I've taken modern songs and added them throughout my story, and, of course, I do not own any of them …

_**WARNING: **_**THIS FANFIC MAY INCLUDE CHOSE PROFANITY AND LEMONS!**

…_**Now, on with the story…**_

**Chapter 7: Inconsolable**

Winter Break is nearing. Our gang at Tokyo Universal High School are preparing for their finals.

There have been some up's and down's, but for the past couple of months, Inuyasha and Kagome have been doing much better ever since Homecoming. Later that night when Inuyasha got home from the dance, he called Kagome to tell her that he was sorry for the way that he acted and that things should be much better between them as the best friends. When Inuyasha went to bed that night, he had realized the one thing that was bugging him … the one thing that he had known probably all his life…

He had very strong feelings for Kagome … one's he thought that he never had for a person, or even one's he never thought that he would ever feel. Ever since his mother had died when he was every young, he had given up on all kinds of loving emotions for people, or at least he thought he did. Somehow, Kagome opened him up again, and he had chosen her to show his emotions and feelings to, however, someone had gotten to her before he ever had the chance to say those three little words … all his life he wanted to say to her ever since he met her, known her.

Inuyasha loved Kagome with every fiber of his being and he would give up anything and everything just so she would be his, but it was too late. Kagome is with Houjou now, and there was nothing he could do.

After school that day, the gang decided to go to Inuyasha's house just to hang out. Rin had went with Sesshoumaru out to lunch, Kikyou went shopping, as usual, with her slaves Kagura and Kanna, and Houjou was at his workplace with a couple of clients at his dad's company. He always worked late hours there, but Inuyasha liked it that way. Not to say that he didn't like Houjou, it was just that now he could spend more time with Kagome without him around.

All six of them were hanging out at the garage at around 2:30. Each of them taking their own special seats: Kouga and Ayame hugged up together on one of the couches, while Sango laid back with her legs on Miroku's lap on the adjacent couch, and Kagome and Inuyasha straddled their chairs, facing the others.

The gang would just mostly sit around and talk or listen to the radio. Whenever a song would come on, they would dance or sing to it, if it was a slow song. And being as goofy as they were, they had the time of their lives. It has been a while since they all got together like this, and since this was their senior year, they often wondered how long it all would last. Of course they would see each other occasionally, but not as often as they should. But they didn't dwell on it. They just looked forward to whatever might happen between them; to what ever life held for them.

As it neared 3:00, the gang decided it was time to head home, and since they didn't have a gig tomorrow, they decided to go out Saturday night to Inuyasha's uncle's club, Bone-Eater's. Inuyasha walked Kagome to her car.

"Man, it's been awhile since we all have been like this." Kagome stated as she entered her car.

"Yeah, I've missed it a lot." Inuyasha stated, leaning over her car.

"I can't wait until tomorrow. Your uncle's club always rocks on Saturdays."

"Yeah, you gonna bring Houjou?"

"Yeah, I'll call him tonight to see if he's not busy with work stuff." Kagome said. They were a little silent after a while. "Um, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah Kitten." He replied softly.

"I'm glad things are better between us. These past couple of months have been a little shaky with all the things going on and…well, I'm really glad you and Houjou are good friends now…"

"Hey, whatever makes you happy, Kitten." Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead and smiled to her warmly. Kagome returned the smile. "Now you better get going if you are gonna go pick up Souta from school."

"Oh yeah you're right," Kagome said in realization, forgetting what time it was, "I'll see you tomorrow then, alright."

"Alright, later." Inuyasha waved goodbye as Kagome pulled out of the driveway. He smiled to himself.

"_As long as you're happy Kagome, that makes me happy too…"_

_-----------------------_

The next day in the afternoon, Inuyasha went into town to go pick up a couple of things from the cleaners. After he had gotten his items, he drove down the main street to his house to go get ready to go to the club with his friends later on tonight. When he turned the corner, he noticed Houjou's black SUV in a parking lot by a clothing place. Inuyasha was just about to wave and honk over at Houjou when he spotted another woman come out of the passenger side of the car. Inuyasha immediately parked his car across the street from the parking lot that Houjou was in, turned off his car, and looked over at the woman that Houjou was with. It didn't look like Kagome. No, it couldn't be Kagome, because this woman looked sort of like a hooker with a short blue jean mini-skirt and a jean tube top with some gold heels. Plus, her hair was a dark red and a little wavy. Inuyasha watched closely at the view before him in his car.

Suddenly, Inuyasha gasped. Houjou was now holding this woman close to him, kissing her hard on the lips, slowly, but roughly, moving his hands all over her body. Her breast, her butt, thighs, everywhere.

Inuyasha tried blinking twice to make sure he was seeing correctly. And he was. The innocent, honest, polite, little Houjou was cheating on Kagome right before his very eyes. Inuyasha grew angry with rage. He almost started to hop out of his car to go and pound Houjou to the ground, but he held back. It hurt him for Houjou to do such a thing to Kagome, after he had promised him that he wouldn't hurt her. Inuyasha thought to save this information for Kagome later on tonight at the club, even though he didn't have the heart to give her such brutal information. It would just break her heart, but he had to tell her, then, and only then, he would pound the shit out of Houjou.

Inuyasha started up his car and headed towards his house, getting one more glance of that lying bastard Houjou caught in action.

---------------------

Inuyasha, Kikyou, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ayame, Sesshoumaru, and Rin were the first to arrive. The club had two floors, so the gang took the biggest table on the 2nd floor to look out onto the dance floor at the bottom level. Inuyasha walked himself over to the bar; still contemplating on how he break the news to Kagome. Should he pull her to the side and tell her … or should he have called her earlier?

"_Damn it, I should of beat Houjou's ass when I had the chance." _Inuyasha cursed to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye appeared Kagome coming up to the stairs walking towards him. All thoughts trailed from his mind when he caught sight of her. She looked beautiful wearing a dark blue jean skirt that went to her mid-thigh with a lacey black belt that tied at her sides, a short sleeved black top that was V-shaped, a jean jacket that matched the skirt and black ankle-high boots. Her hair was up tied back in a black lacey tie.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said as she walked up to him.

"Hey there Kitten. It's about time you got here." Inuyasha stated leaning over the bar.

"Yeah sorry, Houjou got suck at the office for a while and we kind of got here in a rush." Just the sound of Houjou's name made Inuyasha's blood boil. He had to tell Kagome _now …_

"Um, listen Kagome, there's something I need to tell that is very important." Inuyasha started.

"What is it?"

"Kagome, Houjou is…" Inuyasha was just about to tell Kagome when Houjou appeared from behind her.

"I thought I lost you through the crowd my little angel." Houjou said, kissing on her neck. Inuyasha grow angry with rage, almost ready to punch Houjou square in the nose, but he controlled himself. He would have to tell Kagome later; not in front of this bastard.

"Hey there Yasha. How's it going?" Houjou asked.

"Don't ask." _'Bastard.' _Inuyasha added to himself. Kagome looked at Inuyasha a bit confused, wondering what was wrong with Inuyasha tonight.

They made their way back to the gang at the big table, but they instantly all got up to go dance on the bottom floor.

Kikyou was grinding all up on Inuyasha, trying to get his attention. Inuyasha was mostly focusing on Kagome and Houjou right across from them, dancing and having a good time.

Kikyou was obviously feeling really horny at that moment, wanting Inuyasha to so badly to take her right there on the dance floor, so she started working her magic. She began nibbling on his ear and running her fingers up and down his muscular chest. Inuyasha smelt Kikyou's arousal, and he had to get away from her. He had no time for this. He had to tell Kagome before she really got hurt.

Inuyasha moved Kikyou to the side, telling her he was going to the restroom, and walked over to Kagome and Houjou.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you now!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Why? What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Just come with me alright." Inuyasha pulled Kagome roughly by the arm and dragged her next to the restroom doors.

"OW! Inuyasha, what's your deal?"

"Kagome you gotta listen to me. This is important."

"Well, what is it?"

"I caught Houjou with another woman …"

"Inuyasha that could have been one of his clients…"

"They were kissing Kagome…he was holding her rather possessively and they were kissing…I'm sorry I had to tell you this…" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. Her head was down, staring at her feet. Inuyasha took one step closer to Kagome and put his hand on her shoulder, but, to his surprise, it was swiped away.

"…Ka-Kagome…"

"How could you just lie to me?" Inuyasha was brought back by her question. _Lie to her_? He was telling her the truth, "HOW CAN YOU JUST WALK UP TO MY FACE AND LIE TO ME ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS INUYASHA?"

"LIE TO YOU? IM NOT LYING TO YOU. IT'S THE TRUTH. HOW CAN I LIE TO YOU ABOUT SUCH A THING LIKE THIS?"

"I DON'T KNOW. MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE OF THE WAY YOU ARE ACTING LATELY. I MEAN, FIRST AT THE HOMECOMING DANCE, YOU STARE AT ME ALL DUMBINGLY ONLY TO LATER SMILE BACK AT ME LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED. THEN, JUST NOW, WHEN HOUJOU SHOWED UP, YOU GIVE HIM A COLD STARE … I … I mean … What is really up Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, a little calmly.

"…Kagome…I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME. SO WHAT, ARE YOU GOING TO BELIEVE THAT LYING BASTARD AND NOT ME.? YOUR BEST FRIEND SINCE FOREVER?"

"WELL, AT LEAST HE DOESN'T KEEP SECRETS FROM ME LIKE SOMEONE I KNOW!"

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"WELL MAYBE WE'RE NOT AS GOOD AS FRIENDS AS WE THOUGHT WE WERE!" Inuyasha gasped at his words. At that moment, he wanted to take back what he said, but it was too late.

Kagome's eyes started to water. Her heart was broken. Inuyasha saw the hurt in her eyes and slowly approached her.

"…Kagome, I…I didn't mean to…"

"So, were not friends anymore, is that it…WELL FINE, I'M BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!" Kagome yelled.

"GREAT, 'CAUSE I AM, TOO!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"**FINE!" **After that said, Kagome stormed off back over to Houjou, furious.

Inuyasha stared down Kagome, angry. Then his anger turned to sadness in just that instant. She didn't believe him, why? And because of him telling her the truth, they weren't friends anymore. Inuyasha's heart started to ache. He couldn't believe the pain that was washing over him. His "little angel" had chosen Houjou … instead of him.

Just then, Kikyou appeared before him.

"Inu-baby, what took yea?" She asked.

"Not now Kikyou. I'm not in the mood." Inuyasha replied, sadly.

"Oh, but you better be. I think we should ditch your little friends and head over to your house and start taking this relationship to the next level." Kikyou stated, now rubbing her whole body up against him. Inuyasha pushed her away.

"I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES KIKYOU, I NOT READY FOR THAT YET, ALRIGHT!"

"WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT, I AM. AND YOU BETTER LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY BUDDY, OR IT'S OVER!" Kikyou yelled back.

"WELL THEN YOU KNOW WHAT, IT'S OVER. I'VE BEEN TRYING TO BREAKUP WITH YOUR SLUTTISH ASS A LONG TIME AGO!" Inuyasha yelled.

"WELL THEN FINE. I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAYS!"

"FUCK YOU KIKYOU!" Inuyasha walked off into the crowd of people, leaving a heated Kikyou behind.

After Kagome had walked off from her fight with Inuyasha, she felt miserable. She wanted so badly to take back the words that she said to Inuyasha.

"_I can't believe I said those words to him. I didn't mean them let all, but…" _Kagome tears welled up in her eyes, but they didn't shred. She was hurting, and she bet Inuyasha was too.

Kagome then noticed Inuyasha pass by her in fury.

"Wait, Inu…" She started to call out his name, but then she thought about what he said to her.

"_Did he really mean it? Does he not want to be my friend anymore? Oh Kami, did I hurt him that much?" _

Miroku appeared beside her, trying to bring her out of her depression.

"Hey Kag, are you alright?" Kagome looked over at Miroku, but didn't say a word. She just walked away, back to the big table everyone else was sitting at.

Inuyasha was outside of the club, leaning his back up against the brick wall. He looked up at the stars in the sky, thinking about the words that he said to Kagome.

"_Did I really say all that? Do I actually mean those words? No, of course I don't, but…but she chose to take Houjou's side and not mine…"_

Inuyasha slowly slid down the wall, now sitting up against it. He turned his gaze to the ground before him. His hair shadowed his eyes from the world as one lonely tear slid down his left cheek.

"…_Kagome…why...?"_

_Next Chapter_

Kagome's heart shattered at the very moment. Everything around her seemed to be blank and out of focus … Kagome's whole world crashed down on her …

_Please be sure to Review_

_-TifaReed_


	8. Chapter 8 Rain Part 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything related to or the characters of InuYasha …_Also, I've taken modern songs and added them throughout my story, and, of course, I do not own any of them …

_**WARNING: **_**THIS FANFIC MAY INCLUDE CHOSE PROFANITY AND LEMONS!**

_**Note: **__Yes yes, finally … here's a long chapy for all you lubers … And it's in parts YAY … Oh please please keep your confidence up in me ppl … Kag & Inu will get better … you just have to be patient …_

**Song: **_"My Immortal" by Evanescence_

…_**Now, on with the story…**_

**Chapter 8: Rain Part 1**

Kagome came home that night crying silently on her bed as the fight between her and Inuyasha replayed in her mind.

She had been holding back all of her tears until she got home. She didn't want all of her friends asking her "21" questions about why she was so depressed and upset. Kagome was suffering, and she blamed herself for it …

"It's all my fault…Inuyasha was just being the good best friend that he is…or…was…" She sobbed to herself, hiccupping constantly. It was defiantly her fault. Kagome had this big argument with Inuyasha over nothing. She was defiantly the one to blame and that just made her feel worse. Kagome stopped her crying for a moment and sat up on her bed.

"_Houjou…"_ Kagome started thinking back on what Inuyasha said to her and why he was so upset, _"…no, I don't want to believe that he's cheating on me. I don't care…I mean…I do, but…I just don't want to know…" _

Deep down, Kagome knew that there was something fishing going on with Houjou lately, but she didn't want to know the truth. For a couple of months now, Houjou had been acting a little strange, but Kagome always figured it was just because he was _working_ all the time. She didn't want to believe Houjou was cheating on her, that's why she yelled at Inuyasha for saying such a thing. Kagome didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to be without the love and tenderness and care that Houjou had given her for the past five month they've been together. And even though Houjou was hardly around, even though to must people he was always around, Kagome remained strung on Houjou until one day he would be totally committed to her and not any another woman …

"I don't want to believe it, and I won't…Inuyasha…" Kagome said to herself, silently.

"…_if Inuyasha truly doesn't want to be my best friend anymore, than I will just have to except that…it hurts, but I deserve it…after all I've done to him…how I yelled at him…how I've hurt him…I don't deserve his friendship, and it breaks my heart that after all these years of being so close, that it has come to this…Oh Kami, what have I've become…I'm so sorry Inuyasha…"_

Kagome slowly laid back down on her bed, not bothering to change out of her clothes, and cried herself to sleep.

------------------

School was no better. Kagome and Inuyasha did not even talk to each other, nor call each other for that matter. They didn't say one word to each other. Inuyasha was angry, and not because of the fact that Kagome had still chosen to stay with Houjou, but because he no longer had Kagome in his life, and he blamed himself for that.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, but that wouldn't have been right to Kagome. I could never keep a secret from her." _Inuyasha signed mentally, _"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at Kitten like that. And since I made that comment about us not being friends…were…were not…"_

_--------------------_

The week passed by fast, and it was now Friday, the last day of school before Winter Break. Inuyasha was sitting in his 4th period English class working on class work, still contemplating about what happened last Saturday night.

Kagome had the same class. She sat in the next row on Inuyasha's right in front of him while Inuyasha sat in the back.

Kagome couldn't concentrate either. Right now, she had too much drama on her plate: her grades ever slightly slipping, especially in Geometry, her mom was busy working a lot and always came home in a bad attitude and sometimes brought it upon her, plus Houjou wasn't around that much either and now … the issue between her and Inuyasha was no better.

Throughout that week, they didn't say a word to each other. During passing periods, they would just glance at each other, emotionless, sometimes staring or just looking. When they would pass by each other, they would just look forward and not say a thing. Their friends found it very usual why they weren't talking, and they were torn by it. Many times they would ask them why, but Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't answer. Sango, Miroku, and various others wondered how this all came about; why Kagome and Inuyasha were not speaking to each other. Miroku figured they had gotten into a huge fight, but what about? They had always gotten into an argument about something, and they always made up a little afterwards, but this time was different. When Miroku expressed this to Sango and the others, they grew worried, so they came up with plans to get them back together, however, all of them failed. All that week, they tried sitting them together, making them talk to each other after class or during lunch, they even tried the whole 3-way calling over the phone to see what each other had to say about one another, but none of them worked. It was like they didn't know each other anymore. Like one or the other never existed. And because of their dispute, practices had to be cancelled and gigs had to be turned down because of this dilemma. And all this happened in only one week. Inuyasha and Kagome unsocial ties caused problems amongst the group … and they didn't know what to do.

"_We're both causing problems with our friends, because we have a problem of our own." _Kagome said to herself as she looked down at her textbook. Unconsciously, she glanced over her shoulder to Inuyasha, who was sitting three rows in back of her. She just stared at him as he tried to concentrate on his work. He looked like he was in very deep thought.

"…_Inuyasha…"_

As if hearing her calling out his name, Inuyasha glanced up over to Kagome in front of him. They just stared at each other emotionless, as if trying to read each others mind. Both of them could not look away. They felt like if they did, they would loss themselves forever. Inuyasha and Kagome continued to stare at each other, longingly.

"…_Kagome…I…" _Inuyasha then showed the emotion of anger on his face, and Kagome gasped. Kagome plastered the same face to him, and they both just turned back to their original thoughts, filled with anger, yet regret.

The bell had finally rung and Kagome immediately rushed out of her class, she didn't want to look back. She felt tears welling up inside of her eyes. She needed to be alone for a while.

Kagome headed towards the back of the school. Once she burst out of the doors with no one around, she ran towards the football field in angst. When she was in the middle of the field, Kagome dropped to the ground hard on her knees and cried her heart out. She couldn't take it anymore. All this hurting and pain was too much to bear. She hated not talking to Inuyasha, but he wouldn't talk to her. It was too late to take back all the wrong words that she had said to him. All the times she wasn't around… All the pain that she had caused him … Everything …

"It's too late…I-I messed up bad, an-and…I ca-can't do-do anything a-about it…" Kagome hiccupped. She stood on her knees, crying into her hands that were covering her face. Inuyasha would never forgive her.

After about 20 minutes of sobbing and tears, Kagome headed back to her car so that she could go home and rest. Souta was going to be picked up by a friend of his, so she didn't have to come back and get him. She didn't feel like it anyways.

Suddenly, she spotted Inuyasha on the way to his car that was parked three spaces from hers. They both stopped in their tracks and just stared at each other and they stayed that way for a whole minute … nothing …

Inuyasha then made the first move and entered his car without saying a word. Kagome signed in depression as she made her way towards hers … nothing …

Inuyasha pulled out of his space first, followed by Kagome. Inuyasha went his separate way home, and Kagome hers … _nothing …_

_--------------------_

Kagome entered her house slowly. The only time she looked up was when she was unlocking the door to her house. When she almost made it up towards her room, the phone rang.

"_Inuyasha!"_

Kagome ran towards the phone next to the staircase.

"Inu…I mean, hello, Higurashi residence."

"**Hey there my little angel." **It was Houjou. Kagome signed heavily, _"Why did I even think it was him…?"_

"Oh … hey Houjou. Why weren't you at school today?" Kagome asked.

"**Oh, sorry about that. I woke up late and I figured that I just wouldn't show up. I meant to call you, but I figured you were in class, so I waited until you got out." **Houjou stated.

"Oh, alright…"

"**Hey listen. Do you think it's alright if I come over? I figured since I wasn't at school today, I would make it up to you … you know, just watch a movie together."**

"Um, sure you can come over." Kagome said a little happy. It had been a long while since she and Houjou just took the time out to relax together, so that made her feel a little better.

"**Great. I'll be over in about 20 minutes."**

"Alright. I love you."

"**Yeah, you too. Later." **Houjou hung up immediately.

Kagome felt a little puzzled, "_How come he didn't say it?"_ Kagome just shrugged it off and headed up to her room to change.

---------------------

Houjou and Kagome were relaxing on her bed watching the movie he had rented. Kagome laid down comfortably on her side, supported by her elbow, while Houjou sat up against the wall on her bed, with Kagome's legs resting on his lap. Kagome was wearing some jean shorts, a regular short sleeved white t-shirt and some white socks. Houjou didn't pay any attention to the movie. He hated it and lonely bought it because he knew that Kagome wanted to see it. His attention was mainly on her body, especially her long smooth & silky legs. He slowly caressed her bare legs with his fingers. Kagome chuckled.

"Houjou stop. I'm trying to watch this." But Houjou didn't stop. He just kept on moving his fingers up and down her long legs. Then, he leaned down and kissed them lightly, trailing his tongue slowly up her leg. Kagome jumped and sat up on the bed.

"Houjou, what are you doing?"

"What? I'm not doing anything." He replied innocently.

"You were touching my legs when I asked you to stop. Then you started licking them." Kagome bluntly stated.

"What? Can't I get a little physical with my little angel?" Houjou said seductively, slowly leaning over towards Kagome.

Before she could protest, Houjou had already planted his lips over hers. Kagome gave in and opened her mouth for better access. Houjou moaned in her lips and slowly moved her down onto the bed so that now he was on top of her, straddling her hips.

Kagome moaned slightly at the heat that was radiating from Houjou's body.

"…Hou…jou…stop…" She tried to say in between kisses, but Houjou didn't stop. He then trailed his hand slowly, but roughly up her legs leading up under her shirt, now drawing little circles around her belly button with his index finger.

"…Houjou…please…stop…" Kagome pleaded again, but Houjou kept on going. He then slowly unbuttoned Kagome's shorts and trailed his hand down her shorts.

"…Stop…wait…" Houjou continued onto his destination.

Suddenly, without warning, Houjou thrusted his finger into Kagome's warmth. Kagome screamed in slight pain, pulled his hand away, and pushed him up so that they were both off each other.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING? I TOLD YOU TO STOP HOUJOU." Kagome yelled at him, trying to button up her shorts again.

"Oh come on babe. It's just a little innocent fun, that's all." Houjou lied.

"I'm not ready for that yet alright. And even if I was, we should have at least talked about it…or…or something like…"

"Talked about it? What's there to talk about? Babe, we've been together for like forever now. Don't you think it's time to heighten our relationship?" Houjou said the last part seductively.

"NO I DO NOT. WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT? I love you, but…"

"Babe, I do too…"

"Then say it."

"Say what?"

"Say that you love me."

"I just did."

"No, you didn't. You just said I do too. THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SAID IT! AND STOP CALLING ME BABE!"

"WELL SHIT IF YOU'RE GONNA YELL MY EAR OFF, THEN I MIGHT AS WELL LEAVE!" Houjou yelled back.

"WELL FINE. DON'T FORGET TO TAKE YOUR STUPID MOVIE WITH YOU!" Kagome threw the movie at Houjou. He grabbed it and walked out of her room without another word said. Kagome ran over to her window watching Houjou drive away, furiously.

Kagome knelt down on her knees where she stood and cried. She mentally slapped herself at what she done. First Inuyasha and now this. She was defiantly about to lose her mind.

When she stopped crying she sat back down on her bed and looked at her reflection in her mirror. Her eyes were puffy from all that crying she had done. Kagome picked up her cell, and dialed Houjou's number. It rang four times before his voicemail came on.

"_He's probably so mad at me now that he's starting to ignore my calls." _Kagome thought sadly as she ended the call, not wanting to leave a message.

Later that night, Kagome continued to try and call Houjou, but of no such luck. She left messages on his cell and house phone. When Kagome called for about the 100th time, she just gave up and decided to go to bed early. Kagome was very exhausted for crying so much and she needed her rest.

"_My life is so screwed up right now…I'm either crying or fighting with someone…Oh Kami, can it get any worse than this?"_

_--------------------_

Inuyasha woke up from a very restless night. Last night, he was tossing and turning on his bed, not getting an ounce of sleep. He felt miserable.

He walked over to his mirror on his dresser and concluded that he looked miserable as well. His hair was all ruffled and he had black circles under his eyes.

"_Damn!" _Inuyasha cursed to himself as he made his way towards his bathroom, with some clothes in hand, to take a shower.

When he came out of the bathroom about an hour later, dressed in a all-black short sleeved tight muscle shirt, black jeans, and all-black chucks. With his leather jacket, he headed down to the kitchen.

Once he entered, he noticed Sesshoumaru with nothing but baby blue boxers on, serving himself some cereal. **(A/N: Take a minute to visualize Sesshoumaru in noting but boxers drooling. Oh yeah, lovely image don't you think?)**

Inuyasha grab himself an apple, not acknowledging his older brother. Sesshoumaru just looked at him, already knowing what's on his mind.

"Couldn't sleep?" Sesshoumaru asked bluntly.

"Don't ask." Inuyasha replied angrily.

"I just did."

"Will you quit bugging me. I had a bad day yesterday and I couldn't sleep, you happy now?"

Sesshoumaru remained silent, still looking over at his brother, emotionless.

"Miroku called."

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru now glared over at him, now fed up with his attitude.

"He wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with him today."

"Well, call him back and tell him I'm busy, alright. I'm leaving."

"Where are you off to?"

"None of your business alright. I'm just going out." Inuyasha headed towards the door when Sesshoumaru appeared in front of him using his demon speed.

"Where are you going, and don't make me ask again." Sesshoumaru said emotionless.

"I'm just going out for a fucking drive alright. Can't a guy get some time alone? Shit." Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha's last comment and moved out of his way. Inuyasha stormed out of the house and headed towards his car that was parked in the driveway.

Inuyasha signed heavily. He didn't want to start off his day again in anger. He was leaving next week on Monday with his uncle to go vacation in Europe during the two weeks that he is off from school and he needed to go get some supplies; but that's not why he was leaving. He just wanted to get away from the house for a while to cool off.

Inuyasha started up his car and headed to Downtown Tokyo, where he could drive around for a while.

-----------------------

Kagome woke up that morning feeling a little better than she did last night. The sun had shone through her window very brightly.

"_Wow! It's very unusual to have a sunny day out when it is winter. Maybe today will be a good day." _Kagome exclaimed to herself as she rose up from her bed.

Kagome decided that she would go over to Houjou's house and apologize to him for the way she acted. She insisted that a nice walk around the park would do them some good.

After she finished her very enjoyable shower, she headed back to her room and picked out what to wear. Since it was such a sunny day, she decided on a cute white dress that went down to her knees, with yellow flowers all around them, and some white sandals with little heels. She carefully curled the ends of her hair and applied light makeup on her face. She wanted to look extra special for Houjou if she wanted him to forgive her.

Kagome then headed downstairs only to be greeted by her mother.

"And where are you off to dear." Ms. Higurashi asked.

"I'm going over to Houjou's so that we can go to the park together." Kagome replied.

"Oh, I thought you guys got into a fight?"

"Well, yeah we did, so I decided to make it up to him."

"Alright, well don't be gone long. Souta went over to a friend's house and should be back around two okay. I'm off to work."

"Alright, bye mom."

"Bye dear." Kagome and her mother hopped into their own cars and they both drove off to their destinations.

--------------------

Inuyasha was driving down the main stripe of Downtown Tokyo. He had cooled down some, but was still upset; not because of his brother, but because of Kagome. He missed her terribly and often wondered what she was doing.

"_Who am I kidding? Kagome would never speak to me again. Not after what I said…" _Inuyasha said to himself coming up to a stop sign.

Kagome drove down the main strip of Downtown Tokyo, smiling. Then her smile faded into a frown.

"_If I'm able to go and apologize to Houjou, then why can't I with Inuyasha?" _Kagome thought to herself, _"Oh who am I kidding? Inuyasha would never talk to me again…"_

She then decided to turn on the radio and listen to some music to get her mind off her bad thoughts.

"And now here's Evanescence with "My Immortal" on 106.8 TOKY." The dj announced

Kagome turned up the volume a bit on her car radio as the song played …

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Kagome stopped at a red light as the song drowned through her speakers. She glanced to the right of her gasping lightly … there in the next car on her left hand side was …

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Inuyasha glanced over on his right side and found himself staring at Kagome in the car next to him. Kagome gasped when Inuyasha noticed her, but she did not look away … neither did he …

_You used to captivate me by your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me _

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Kagome was broken out of her trance when people started honking at her because the light was green. She drove off immediately, not wanting to look back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just sat there and stared off at Kagome's car as it sped down the rode. When his light to make a left turn turned green he drove away …

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Kagome drove away, fighting the tears that were wakening inside of her eyes again.

"…_Inuyasha…"_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

"…_Kagome…"_

_-----------------------_

Kagome finally arrived at Houjou's place. She decided to park her car across the street from his house so that she could surprise him.

Once walking up the driveway, she picked a beautiful yellow tulip that matched with her dress to give to Houjou.

When she was almost close to the door, she noticed Houjou come out of the house. She quickly hid behind a tree.

"_This is even better. I'll surprise him once he gets to his car." _She smiled to herself, excited.

When she was about to jump from behind the tree, Kagome noticed another woman that came out of Houjou's house. Kagome gasped and then thought for a second that maybe it was just one of his clients … until …

"Last night was way better than the last babe." Houjou said now wrapping his arms around the girl's waist.

"And tonight will be even better." The girl replied. Houjou then pulled her in closer and planting his lips on the girl, swirling his tongue in her mouth.

Kagome's heart shattered at the very moment. Everything around her seemed to be blank and out of focus, expect for the couple before her. Kagome's whole world crashed down on her as she watched her boyfriend touching and kissing on another woman. She turned around on her back, now leaning up against the tree. Kagome was heaving heavily gripping her chest in her hands.

"…_Oh Kami…" _Kagome ran out of sight before any one could see her.

----------------------

Inuyasha continued driving down the street, contemplating about seeing Kagome. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her before; it was just the way she was looking at him. Inuyasha saw every emotion that Kagome held at that very moment just by that one look.

A clap of thunder and lightening brought him out of his thoughts. Inuyasha cursed at the rain while turning on the windshield wipers.

"…_Kagome…"_

_-----------------------_

Kagome walked through the rain. She was soaked from head to toe. Her curls had longed fell out of her hair, and she wasn't really quite shivering, she was just walking, with her hair covering her face, gaze turned down to the ground. Kagome still clutched onto the yellow tulip that was in her hand. Everything around her was dead, unmoving, nonexistent …

Inside, she wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She didn't wonder why. In fact, at this point in Kagome's life, she had no thoughts at all. It was like her mind went blank the instant it started raining … she completely shutdown …

Kagome didn't realize that she started walking in the rain, leaving her car parked across the street from Houjou's. She didn't even comprehend the fact that she was slowly growing sick walking in the rain like this. Kagome was blank. Passersby would watch this strange girl treading in the rain like she was a zombie. Kagome turned her gaze from the ground up to the gray sky above her. She just stood there in bewilderment, not knowing or caring that others were just staring at her with a 'did-she-just-get-out-of-the-nut-house' look. Kagome continued walking, not knowing where she was going. Her gaze returned back to the wet ground before her.

Inuyasha was now heading home. He really didn't want to do much more now since it had started raining.

Suddenly, he noticed a woman on the sidewalk, walking in the rain. She was wearing a white dress with yellow flowers.

"_What the hell is that wo…" _Suddenly, Inuyasha took a second look at the woman. It was…

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha immediately turned he's car around and parked it at the corner of the same sidewalk Kagome was currently walking on.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha said her name while getting out of his car. It was raining pretty hard, and he probably figured, since she's a human, that she could kill herself in this kind of harsh condition; especially since she is not wearing a jacket or anything that could cover her up.

Inuyasha slowly approached her.

"…Kagome."

Kagome stopped in her tracks after hearing a voice calling out her name. It was like someone had suddenly broken through a sound barrier that she was in up to that moment. Inuyasha soon stood in front of Kagome. He couldn't see her face since it was hidden under her hair, also covering her eyes.

"…Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly. He then brought his index finger under Kagome's chin to try to make her look at him.

Kagome's eyes instantly started to water. Now looking back into Inuyasha's eyes, she then felt all the pain that was held up inside of her. Her body trembled … her heart arched and felt crushed like it was smashed into a million pieces. Memories of everything that had happened in her life, all the pain, misery, despair, and warped past flashed before her very eyes.

Kagome knees buckled and she dropped to the ground, crying in pain and anguish. Inuyasha caught her so that she wouldn't hurt herself. Kagome cried harder and harder at every passing second. Inuyasha held her tight to him and rocked her gently in his arms.

"…In-Inuyasha…I-I'm…so-sorry…" Kagome cried out in between tears as she shed them on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha quickly pulled her back and wrapped his jacket over her so that she wouldn't get anymore sick, as she already was.

"It's alright Kagome…I'm here now. Don't worry about anything…I promise to never leave you…I'm here, always…"

Inuyasha continued to rock Kagome gently in his arms as he whispered reassuring words into her ear …

_Next Chapter_

"…_I want to say so much more to him like 'Please stay with me a little longer,' or 'Inuyasha…I want to be with you again,' but I can't…I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to be here; being cared for by my 'x' best friend…I don't deserve his friendship, his kindness…his love…it's all my fault that all of this has happened. My fault that I didn't stop it sooner…my fault that I'll end up living out the rest of my life alone and unloved. Now that I am alone and heartbroken, I don't have anyone. Not only that, I'm slowly losing the love and respect from Sango, Ayame, Rin, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru, and my mom and brother even. I don't deserve to be here…I deserve to die…"_

_Please be sure to Review_

_-TifaReed_


	9. Chapter 9 Rain Part 2

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything related to or the characters of InuYasha …_Also, I've taken modern songs and added them throughout my story, and, of course, I do not own any of them …

_**WARNING: **_**THIS FANFIC MAY INCLUDE CHOSE PROFANITY AND LEMONS!**

_**Note: **__Here is part two of Rain … It's a little shorter than the last one, but trust me, you'll love it…_

**Song: **_"Rain" by Breaking Benjamin_

…_**Now, on with the story…**_

**Chapter 9: Rain Part 2**

It continued to rain outside the Shinosuke mansion. It was the late afternoon now, probably a little after 7:00. Inuyasha sat in his room in a chair that sat next to his bed, watching his "little angel" rest in his bed …

Kagome had been asleep for hours now, and had showed no signs of her waking up anytime soon. She looked peaceful in the white cotton pants and long-sleeved pajama shirt the female servants had dressed and provided for her. However, her breathing was a little abnormal. Kagome had come down with a harsh cold from spending all that time walking in the rain. Inuyasha had sent out one of his servants to go search for Kagome's car. He had wondered why she wasn't in it in the first place, but he knew that he would soon find out why.

Kagome moaned a little in pain and Inuyasha rushed over to her side and knelt down beside the bed. She slowly opened her eyes and stared straight up at the ceiling.

"…Kagome?" Inuyasha softly spoke to her, hoping not to alarm her.

Kagome didn't respond …

To Inuyasha, it looked like Kagome was the undead … lifeless, just laying there in his bed. As if she was a living doll, not knowing what to do with itself, but lay there and wait for the world to pass her by …

After a few moments of silence, Kagome spoke still keeping her gaze up at the ceiling.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my place, in my room…" Inuyasha trailed off for a moment when Kagome turned her head towards him.

"…Inuyasha…"

"Kitten, what were you doing out there in the rain like that? You've already gotten yourself really sick. If you were out there longer, you…" Inuyasha couldn't finish. It already hurt him to see Kagome in this kind of condition. He completely erased all that had gone on between them at the moment he held Kagome in his arms when they were outside in the rain. They had stayed out there for about a few minutes, until Inuyasha noticed how much Kagome was trembling. She was slowly falling into unconsciousness and Inuyasha had to get her home fast. He couldn't take her home, and he didn't want to take her to the hospital. Inuyasha hated those places. Besides he had a family remedy that would work just fine for Kagome. It healed sicknesses very well, so soon, Kagome would be up and around again.

Kagome just laid there and stared up at Inuyasha. Kagome was emotionless. Right now in her mind, she was lost. Even though she still remembered all the painful events that went on today and how Inuyasha saved her, she should no emotion whatsoever. She didn't know how. She didn't know if she would either feel grateful to Inuyasha for helping her, or in great depression after witnessing the heartbreaking truth about Houjou.

"…_Houjou…he did this to me…" _She thought to herself quietly.

"Kagome, please speak to me…" Inuyasha pleaded worriedly.

"…Houjou…"

"What?"

"Houjou did this to me."

"What? What did he do to you Kagome? Did he hit you, or touch you in any other way?" Inuyasha panicked, growing even more concerned. _"That bastard put his hands on my Kagome? Oh, he is gonna pay!" _Inuyasha thought angrily.

"No Inuyasha. It isn't that…" Kagome said emotionless. She then turned her gaze back up to the ceiling, while Inuyasha regained his composure. Kagome continued, still remaining her emotionless self.

"You were right…you were right all long…"

"About what?"

"About Houjou cheating on me…you were right. I decided to go see him today to go and apologize to him after we had had a fight at my house the day before. I walked up the driveway towards his house and I spotted him come out of the house, followed by another woman…" Kagome replayed the horrible images to Inuyasha:

**:::Flashback:::**

_Kagome finally arrived at Houjou's place. She decided to park her car across the street from his house so that she could surprise him._

_Once walking up the driveway, she picked a beautiful yellow tulip that matched with her dress to give to Houjou._

_When she was almost close to the door, she noticed Houjou come out of the house. She quickly hid behind a tree._

_"This is even better. I'll surprise him once he gets to his car." She smiled to herself, excited._

_When she was about to jump from behind the tree, Kagome noticed another woman that came out of Houjou's house. Kagome gasped and then thought for a second that maybe it was just one of his clients … until …_

_"Last night was way better than the last babe." Houjou said now wrapping his arms around the girl's waist._

_"And tonight will be even better." The girl replied. Houjou then pulled her in closer and planting his lips on the girl, swirling his tongue in her mouth._

_Kagome's heart shattered at the very moment. Everything around her seemed to be blank and out of focus, expect for the couple before her. Kagome's whole world crashed down on her as she watched her boyfriend touching and kissing on another woman. She turned around on her back, now leaning up against the tree. Kagome was heaving heavily gripping her chest in her hands._

_"…Oh Kami…" Kagome ran out of sight before any one could see her._

**:::End Flashback:::**

Kagome instantly started shaking, hurt and pain washed all over her again as she retold the story to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat Kagome up and held her in his arms, trying to sooth her, rubbing circles on her back with his hand. Kagome silently cried on Inuyasha's shoulder, not wanting to look up at him again because it would only hurt her more.

Inuyasha pulled them a part and laid Kagome back down on the bed.

"You should get some sleep now. I called your mom at work and I told her that you are here with me. She said that you can stay here for the night, and that I promised her to bring you back in the morning. One of my servants right now is looking for your car and is taking it to your house right now, so don't worry about a thing … alright." Kagome just nodded. Inuyasha slowly walked towards the door.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called for him quietly.

"Yes."

"…Thank you."

"Your welcome…Kagome…" Inuyasha sighed and closed the door behind him.

Kagome stared at the door until it was completely shut. She then turned her gaze back up to the ceiling in deep thought.

"…_I want to say so much more to him like 'Please stay with me a little longer,' or 'Inuyasha…I want to be with you again,' but I can't…I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to be here; being cared for by my 'x' best friend…I don't deserve his friendship, his kindness…his love…it's all my fault that all of this has happened. My fault that I didn't stop it sooner…my fault that I'll end up living out the rest of my life alone and unloved. Now that I am alone and heartbroken, I don't have anyone. Not only that, I'm slowly losing the love and respect from Sango, Ayame, Rin, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru, and my mom and brother even. I don't deserve to be here…I deserve to die…"_

_------------------------_

The next morning, Inuyasha drove a very silent and depressed Kagome home. He had given her a pair of black sweats and a grey sweatshirt with sandals to wear. Kagome clutched her white dress and heels in her hands, making her knuckles turn white. Inuyasha peered over at her, noticing her head still downcast at her lap … her hair shadowing her face. She looked like she wanted to die … to just stay there and wither away until there was nothing left of her existence …

It was very quiet in the car, so Inuyasha decided to turn on the radio. Kagome didn't seem to mind as she didn't seem to protest … She didn't want the silence to continue during her car ride back home anyways, but she couldn't make herself speak …

_Take a photograph  
It'll be the last  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here _

I don't have a past  
I just have a chance  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say

_Rain, rain go away  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun_

Inuyasha noticed the change in Kagome's face. It went from emotionless, to sudden depression and sadness …

"…_Kagome…"_

_Is it you I want  
Or just the notion of  
A heart to wrap around so I can find my way around _

Safe to say from here  
Your getting closer now  
We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be

Kagome then looked out of her passenger side of the window and leaned her head up against the glass …

_To lie here under you  
Is all that I could ever do  
To lie here under you is all  
To lie here under you is all that i could ever do  
To lie here under you is all_

Inuyasha just looked back at her … wanting to say so much …

Kagome drummed her pale fingers against the window pane of the car. Her eyes like slits of black and cold …

_Rain, rain go away  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun  
All the world is waiting for the sun  
All the world is waiting for the sun …_

"…_Kagome…"_

_---------------------_

Inuyasha pulled up into Kagome's driveway. Getting out of his car, Inuyasha walked over and opened the door for her as she slowly stepped out of the car. Inuyasha noticed that only Kagome's car was parked in the driveway. He figured that Ms. Higurashi had gone off to work and Souta was probably over at a friend's house.

Kagome turned and faced Inuyasha.

"…Goodbye Inuyasha…"

"…Goodbye…Kagome…" Kagome then turned back around and headed towards her front door. Inuyasha made his way back over to the driver's side of his car, but stopped there when he was about to open his car door …

He glanced over his shoulder at Kagome, when he noticed that she had stopped at her front door and now was starring at him with what seemed to be ... _tears in her eyes_ …

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms. He reacted immediately as he embraced her tightly. Kagome sobbed unbearably on Inuyasha's shoulder. He comforted her, rubbing her back and whispering …

"It's gonna be alright, Kagome … I'm here now …"

Kagome pulled away a little to look up at him.

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry about everything that has happened between us these past few months. I had no right to yell at you the way that day at the club. And you were right…you were right…what kind of friend am I to not believe their lifelong best friend … please forgive me Inuyasha … I'm so sorry … please don't hate me …" Kagome pleaded and cried harder on Inuyasha's shoulder.

He brought her chin up with his finger so that she looked up at him …

"Kagome … of all things, I could never hate you …" Inuyasha softly whispered, "Please stop crying. You know how I feel when you cry like this. It hurts me inside to see you like this Kitten." Inuyasha gently wiped away Kagome's tears with his thumb and lightly pressed his lips on her forehead to give her more comfort, "That's better…Kitten, I would never leave you. Not even a second I would consider leaving you. And I should've yelled at you and said those horrible things to you…I didn't mean them at all. Of course I still want to be with you and I still want to be your best friend. No matter what…no matter how hard things get…no matter how much we may fight…no matter how far a part we are from each other, remember…remember that I will always, always be with you. I care for you Kagome, and I will never, ever let you go…you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because…because you're my one and only little angel…"

Inuyasha kissed Kagome lightly on her forehead again, and she smiled.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I am so glad to have you in my life."

"I am too, Kitten … I am too …"

They hugged one last time before breaking a part again.

"Come on. Let's get you inside."

"Alright."

They walked inside of Kagome's house together … _hand in hand_ …

_Next Chapter_

To Kagome, it felt like old times when they gathered around the table and ate pizza together and talked to each other about new news or old news and stuff that happened at home or anything. Just basically anything you could think of, they talked about. It felt like home to Kagome, and she never wanted to leave.

_Please be sure to Review_

_-TifaReed_


	10. Chapter 10 It Feels Like Home

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything related to or the characters of InuYasha …_Also, I've taken modern songs and added them throughout my story, and, of course, I do not own any of them …

_**WARNING: **_**THIS FANFIC MAY INCLUDE CHOSE PROFANITY AND LEMONS!**

_**Note: **__Chapy 10 … Well, lets see the aftermath of all the Drama … Trust me, we're FAR from the end of this story ppl …_

…_**Now, on with the story…**_

**Chapter 10: It Feels Like Home**

It was a little around 1:45 pm. The house was quiet and still. Kagome slept in her bed peacefully. She slowly awakened from her rest, gradually pushing herself up to sit in her bed.

"_Huh…I'm in my room, but how did I get here?" _Kagome questioned herself as she looked around her room. All she remembered was that when Inuyasha and she settled down on the couch they were watching a movie in the living room downstairs …

"… _I must have fallen asleep." _Kagome reminded herself.

Inuyasha and Kagome were cuddled up on the couch with her fluffy pink blanket as they watched a movie together. Just sitting on that couch and chatting while watching the movie brought back joyous memories when Inuyasha would sleep over and watch movies and play video games with Kagome and her little brother Souta. Ms. Higurashi would always order pizza with hot wings and a 2-liter soda for them whenever Inuyasha would come over. They always had fun together …

"_Inuyasha must have carried me up here." _Kagome smiled to herself, softly blushing.

Kagome slowly rose from her bed and walked over to her mirror. She was still wearing the gray sweats and big black shirt that Inuyasha had given her.

"_Wow, I love Inuyasha's scent in these clothes!" _Kagome exclaimed to herself as she held the neck of the shirt up to her nose, engulfing her senses of Inuyasha clothes. They smelt like his natural earthy body scent with a mixture of Axe body spray. Kagome loved the smell of Axe on a man, and it defiantly suited Inuyasha well.

Kagome then picked up her brush and started brushing the tangles that were in her hair. She then grabbed an elastic band from her jewelry box and exited her room, tying the band in her hair.

As she slowly headed downstairs, Kagome could smell a lovely aroma coming from the kitchen.

"_It couldn't be my mom. She's at work right now." _Kagome said to herself as she tried to think of who would be cooking something that smelt so good in the kitchen.

Kagome could also here some chatting and laughing coming from the kitchen. They both sounded manly, only one was a little stronger than the other.

When she approached the opening of the kitchen doorway, Kagome noticed Inuyasha and Souta playing and goofing around in the kitchen while a pot of soup was cooking on the stove.

"Come on Inuyasha. Cut that out man!" Souta screamed for mercy as Inuyasha began giving him nuggies. Kagome smiled at them, leaning up against the doorway. They looked so adorable together. Inuyasha always played around with Souta when he was younger. Souta had grown really close to Inuyasha over the years. Ever since he was a little boy, Souta loved it when Inuyasha would play with him when he came to sleep over. Souta looked up to Inuyasha and often called him the brother he never had. Souta thought of Inuyasha as his hero because he was always there to help him out when he was in trouble or when he needed help with homework. They were so close to each other; it'll be so hard to break a part those two. Their bond was strong, maybe not as strong as Kagome's and Inuyasha's, but strong enough to last a very long time …

"Say it!"

"Come on Inuyasha!"

"Say it or I won't stop!"

"Alright, alright I'm a pretty girl and I'm your bitch! There, happy now?" Inuyasha burst out laughing at what he made Souta say.

Trying to contain it, Kagome started laughing wildly too. They both looked at her because they didn't notice her there. Inuyasha continued laughing realizing Souta's embarrassment.

"It's not funny Sis'!" Souta exclaimed angrily, now turning a bright red.

"I'm…sorry….i-it's just…so-so…funny…" Kagome tried to say in between laughs.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Souta replied grumpily, "How you feeling?" He asked after Kagome and Inuyasha had calmed down.

"I'm feeling better, thanks. Who picked you up from your friend's house?"

"Takumi's mom actually dropped me off an hour ago, and I've been in here with Inuyasha making you some soup."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was currently stirring the soup in the pot, looking over at her.

"I'll be upstairs a while, later." Souta said as he headed upstairs.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and stood next to him while he prepared the soup.

"Hey, hey, hey you go sit while I do this. I need to concentrate." Inuyasha said while pushing Kagome towards the table.

"Concentrate? What, are you a chief?" Kagome asked playfully.

"Shut up." Inuyasha replied playfully. Kagome gave him a smirk and sat at the table, awaiting her meal.

Inuyasha then walked over with the bowl of soup on a tray and placed it in front of Kagome. Kagome smelled it lightly.

"Mmmmm, this smells delicious." Kagome exclaimed, happily.

"It tastes even better. Go ahead and try it." Taking his words into consideration, Kagome dug right in and she loved it.

"Yasha, this is so good," Kagome said blushing, "How did you make it?"

"It's an old recipe my mother use to make for me when I wasn't feeling good."

"Well, it's defiantly working. I feel better already." Inuyasha chuckled at her stuffed face full of the soup.

"Good. Now let's just hope you don't go walking in the rain again-" Inuyasha stopped himself when he realized the sad expression on Kagome's face. Inuyasha then realized what he just said and felt bad for it.

"Kitten, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright Inuyasha. You didn't mean it …"

They fell silent for a while, not really knowing what to say. Kagome decided to start up a conversation on a different subject.

"So…how's Kikyou?" Kagome asked, now looking up at Inuyasha.

"Keh, long gone."

"What do you mean? You guys broke up?"

"Actually, I broke it off with her." Inuyasha stated, proudly.

"Really, when?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha turned his gazed down to the table in front of him, "That same night we got into that huge fight. I was so angry, that I started yelling at her because she started rubbing up on me like the horny slut that she is."

"Oh…I hope that I wasn't the cause of that breakup." Kagome said quietly, becoming a little depressed that perhaps maybe she was.

"No, no of course not. It's not your fault Kitten. Honest. Besides, I've been meaning to break up with Kikyou for a long time actually … since the beginning of the year even." Inuyasha stated, hoping to reassure her.

"Really, but why Yasha? What stopped you?" Kagome asked looking up at him.

"Because…because there was something that I wanted to tell you…" Inuyasha said softly, looking deeply into Kagome's eyes.

"What?"

"Kagome, I…" Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Um … sorry, hold on k. I'll be right back." Kagome said to Inuyasha as she approached the door.

"_Damn, it's probably the others. I shouldn't have invited them if I knew that they were going to ruin the moment when I tell … tell her how I feel…" _Inuyasha said to himself as he began to follow Kagome to the door.

Inuyasha was right. Kagome was greeted by six people at the front door.

"Pinky, Aya, Rabbit, Wolf, Shorty, Silk, what are ya'll doing here?" Kagome exclaimed, happily as she ran up to each of them and gave them all big hugs.

"Well, Red called us all and told us that you got very sick and stuff, so we decided to come by and see how you were doing." Miroku spoke.

"And so, here we are." Rin said happily as she hugged her cousin again.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha who was now right beside her.

"Surprise." Inuyasha said as he realized the look in Kagome's eyes that indicated that he had done a good thing.

"Thanks Inuyasha," Kagome exclaimed, "Well, come on in guys." Kagome invited them in and they all sat in the living room. Sesshoumaru and Rin were sitting close together on one side of the couch that Inuyasha and Kagome also sat in. Kouga sat comfortably on a couch chair, with Ayame in his lap, and Sango sat in another couch chair across from Kouga and Ayame, but near Sesshoumaru, with Miroku sitting on the floor beside Sango's legs.

---------------------

"So how did you all of a sudden get sick Kagome?" Ayame asked, changing the subject that Miroku was on about things he always kept his dirty mind on.

Kagome quickly thought up a good excuse, "Well, um I was outside for a while when it was raining yesterday. I didn't have a jacket on, so I caught a cold."

"Really, how unfortunate. Where's Houjou then? Isn't he supposed to be here, I mean, since you're sick and all" Miroku stated.

Just the sound of Houjou's name made Inuyasha's blood boil and growl lowly. He would give anything right now just to ring Houjou's neck out. Kagome placed her hand gently on Inuyasha's and shuck her head a little telling him to stop. Kagome looked down at her lap as she spoke.

"Houjou and I…are no more…"

Gasps were heard all around the room, except from Inuyasha.

"Really, but why?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, what happened to you two?" Kouga added.

"Yesterday … yesterday I found out that Houjou was cheating on me all this time. I found him kissing another woman, and … well you know …"

"Oh cuz, I'm so sorry." Rin exclaimed, sadly.

"Don't be Rin. It's alright … really. And besides, I had Inuyasha here with me by my side helping me through all of this." Kagome glanced over to Inuyasha and smiled. He smiled back.

"How did you two patch things up between each other anyways?" Miroku asked with a prevented smile on his face.

"None of your business you prevented lecher!" Inuyasha stated angrily, glaring at Miroku for whatever sick thought that was running through his mind.

"Don't even think about it Miroku. Inuyasha and I just talked and worked out some things, so now we're cool again." Kagome stated happily.

"Really!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Yeah, really."

"It's about time. Inuyasha has been sulking and been depressed all throughout the house like a little baby." Sesshoumaru stated humorously.

"I WAS NOT DAMN IT!" Inuyasha stood up and yelled at his brother. Laughs were heard all around the room.

"Well anyways, it's good to have you guys back together as best friends again. Personally, I don't know how much I could take from you guys not talking to each other." Sango stated.

"Yeah, that was the longest grudge I've ever seen." Kouga added.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about all this as well. I didn't really realize how much all of this was affecting you guys." Kagome replied sadly.

"Oh don't worry about it Kag. I mean, sure we've missed a couple of rehearsals and a gig, but that's alright. We can make it up." Ayame said proudly.

"Yeah, I'm sure you guys still can make up some new songs." Rin added happily.

"Well, what we waitin' on!" Inuyasha said excitedly, "Let's make some music. What do you say Kitten?"

"HELL YEAH!" Everyone screamed for joy, except Sesshoumaru. He remained his calm and casual self.

------------------------

Before leaving for Inuyasha's, Kagome changed into a pair of light blue jeans, black snow boots, a regular black Polo shirt, and a black jacket. Souta had to tag along with them, because Kagome didn't want him being by himself at home, even though he is technically old enough. Souta was inside the mansion in one of the arcade gaming rooms with Jaken while the others were in the garage.

-------------------------

"How about 'You left me on my knees'?" Sango said, trying to think of another line for their new song.

"Yeah … I guess that sounds good." Kagome agreed a long with Ayame.

"Having a hard time ladies?" Miroku asked, coming up behind Sango.

"Try anything funny Miroku and I'll chop off both your hands with your own guitar." Sango threaten glaring at Miroku over her shoulder.

"Dear, dear Sango. Why would I try anything funny?" Miroku asked, innocently quickly pulling his hands behind his back as he backed away.

"Stupid lecher." Sango said under her breath. Kagome and Ayame laughed at Miroku's retreating form.

Inuyasha shook his head as he sat backwards in his chair, facing Kouga who was sitting on the couch, twirling his drumsticks in between his fingers.

"You'll never learn Rabbit." Kouga said bluntly, rolling his eyes and shaking his head along with Inuyasha.

"What? What'd I do now?" Miroku asked, bewildered. Kouga and Inuyasha sighed heavily, now realizing how dumb and dense Miroku was being …

"_And they say I'm dense." _Inuyasha said to himself. "Miroku, you're doing _all_ the wrong things to get to Sango."

"Inuyasha's right man, you can't just go up to her and start grabbing her ass every chance you get." Kouga agreed.

"Well I know that, but I can't help it. I mean, look at her," the three then turned their attention over to the girls practicing on their new song, "she's just so … so perfect. Everything about her, her smile, her personality, her … her …"

"Her ass." Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Exactly, her a … hey!" Miroku soon picked up what Inuyasha just said and he playfully socked him on the arm.

"Ow! Hey, I was just kidding. Besides, I was trying to bring you out of that trance you were in." Inuyasha said, rubbing his arm a little.

"Man Rabbit, you really got it bad for Pinky and you know it." Kouga stated the obvious.

"I know, but ..."

"Just give it time man. I'm sure Sango will come around sometime." Kouga interrupted.

"Yeah. Just stop groping her and maybe, just maybe, she'll be your girl." Inuyasha added.

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind." Miroku agreed.

---------------------

Kagome and the others just finished up the first half of their song, and they were very proud of their accomplishment. Rin and Sesshoumaru soon walked into the garage with a big box of pizza followed by Souta. Everyone quickly gathered around the big table that sat in between the two couches.

To Kagome, it felt like old times when they gathered around the table and ate pizza together and talked to each other about new news or old news and stuff that happened at home or anything. Just basically anything you could think of, they talked about. It felt like home to Kagome, and she never wanted to leave.

------------------------

After a long while of rehearsing and hanging out, the gang decided to head home. Inuyasha walked with Kagome to her car while Jaken was chasing Souta after learning that he was cheating the last 10 games that they played.

"WAIT 'TIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU DAMN HUMAN!" Jaken yelled after Souta.

"Jaken!" At the sound of his master's voice, he instantly stopped in his tracks and turned around only to be frightened by the presence of Sesshoumaru hovering over him.

"My Lord, I …" He was cut off when he was fiercely stroked in the head with a strong punch.

"Now, stop messing around and take care of the mess you caused in the gaming room, understand." Sesshoumaru said, sternly.

"Yes my Lord." Jaken replied, rubbing the lump on his head walking back towards the gaming room, muttering curse words under his breath. Sesshoumaru just ignored his comments towards Kagome's brother and walked over to his fiancée.

Inuyasha laughed to himself looking at Jaken's pathetic self.

"You see, that's one of the reason why my servant isn't a toad." Inuyasha said to himself, humorously leaning over the hood of Kagome's car looking down at her in the driver's seat.

"And you think a flea is much better," Kagome said sarcastically, "Myoga practically bit me four times today."

"That's your problem, not mine," Inuyasha said playfully, tapping his index finger on her nose as he spoke. Kagome giggled.

"So … I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Kagome asked, shyly.

"Yeah … are you going to be alright?" Inuyasha asked, also shyly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"If not, call me alright."

"Don't worry _dad, _I will." Kagome replied, again sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Later Souta." Inuyasha waved to Souta now sitting in the front seat.

"Later Inuyasha. Oh and thanks for the game." Souta said, holding the new game Inuyasha had given to him earlier today.

"No prob. Later Kitten."

"Later." Kagome then drove off.

Inuyasha walked over towards Sesshoumaru at the front door. They both walked in and Inuyasha headed upstairs.

"So, I see that everything is in order." Sesshoumaru stated from the bottom steps of the stairs, smirking.

"What are you blabbering about?" Inuyasha asked turning half way to look down at Sesshoumaru.

"It's about time you guys stop fighting: You and Kagome. Maybe now you can sum up the guts to and tell her how you feel."

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I WANT TO DO THAT NOW!"

"Oh, so you do love her."

"DAMN IT, WILL YOU STAY OUT OF MY PERSONAL LIFE FOR ONCE!" Inuyasha then stormed off to his room, slightly blushing and slammed the door. Sesshoumaru smiled to himself, knowing that he was right and headed towards the living room.

---------------------

Inuyasha stood up against his bedroom door sighing to himself, contemplating on how well his brother can read him like a book …

"_Kagome…"_

_Next Chapter_

"… _Well, this is just the first stage of my new life. The next stage continues on Saturday. I can't wait!"_

_Please be sure to Review_

_-TifaReed_


	11. Chapter 11 A Different Side of Me Part 1

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything related to or the characters of InuYasha …_Also, I've taken modern songs and added them throughout my story, and, of course, I do not own any of them …

_**WARNING: **_**THIS FANFIC MAY INCLUDE CHOSE PROFANITY AND LEMONS!**

_**Note: **__This chapter will be much more interesting than the last, so don't give up on me yet alright. This is part one of the chapter, and you will soon receive the next part … if you're good. Just kidding…_

**Song: **_"Right Now" by SR-71_

…_**Now, on with the story…**_

**Chapter 11: A Different Side of Me Part 1**

All that week, the gang spent most of their time together rehearsing for opening day for the second semester of school. It seemed that that week they spent with each other went by way too fast for them, seeing as most of them are going out of town to spend the rest of winter vacation either in Europe, the States, or Spain. Sango was heading off to the States with her step-parents, Miroku was going to Italy with his grandfather, mainly to check out the ladies and your huge asses (why else . ) and Kouga went to Australia and Ayame off to Spain. Sesshoumaru and Rin went off together to the Bahamas for a "per-honeymoon" vacation, so they said. Inuyasha was going on vacation to Europe with his uncle for slight business with part of the company that resides there, but Inuyasha mostly going to be lounging around at the 5-star hotel anyway. The only person not going anywhere was Kagome, on account of that her mother was way to busy at the office to take a vacation anyway; not even while she's at home, but Kagome didn't mind, because she had other things up her sleeve that she had to do before school started …

Everyone else had already left on their vacation except Inuyasha and his uncle. Kagome rode with them in their stretch limo to the airport so that she can say goodbye.

They arrived at Tokyo's First Class and Expense Airport; a very expensive and high class airport for the rich and famous. Kagome walked with Inuyasha and his uncle to the gate.

"Well, this is it. I'll meet you on the plane Inuyasha." Takahashi said, walking off towards the gate.

"Alright Unc, I'll be there in a sec." Inuyasha replied, turning towards Kagome, "It sucks that I have to leave now, especially since I was starting to like you." Inuyasha said, sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, funny," Kagome said, hitting him on the shoulder playfully.

"But seriously … I'm really am going to miss you Kitten."

"Yeah, me too." They fell silent for a while, not knowing what else to say.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me? I mean, since you're not going anywhere, and I can sure use the company while my uncle is busy with other stuff at the office." Inuyasha asked after breaking the silence for like a minute.

"No, it's alright Inuyasha. Besides, I have things I want to take care of before school starts." Kagome replied.

"Really, and what is that?"

"You'll see when school begins."

"So, you're not going to be here when I return back from Europe?"

"No, I'm going to be here, but you won't see me until Monday." Inuyasha had an uneasy look on his face, saying that he was very concerned, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Trust me." Kagome reassured him.

"Alright, but if I find out that you're hurt are in the hospital, or…"

"Yasha, Yasha, don't worry. It's nothing like that. Honest." Inuyasha calmed himself down and took a breather.

"All flights at 12:45 to Europe will be departing in five minutes. Thank you." The announcer said over the intercom.

"Well … I better be going now." Inuyasha replied, sadly.

"Yeah … have a safe trip …" Before Kagome could finish, Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace. Kagome returned the hug.

"I'm really gonna miss you Kitten."

"I'm really gonna miss you too … Inuyasha …" They pulled away from each other, and Inuyasha lightly kissed Kagome on the forehead.

"I'll see ya my little angel. I'll call you as soon as I get there!" Inuyasha waved off to her. Kagome chuckled to herself.

"Bye!" She yelled back. Once Inuyasha disappeared beyond the gate, Kagome walked over to the window to look out at the departing plane that was heading to Europe.

"_Be safe … Inuyasha …"_

Inuyasha sat in his uncle's private plane by the window. The plane was decked out with two comfortable leather beige chairs and beautiful carpeting that really brought out the interior of the plane. There was also a mini bar left of Inuyasha on the other side of the plane. Takahashi was currently on the phone with some clients. Inuyasha's eyes were glued to the window, looking out at the city below him, thinking about no one else other than …

"_Kagome …"_

Inuyasha sighed, knowing how much he missed her already …

"Alright then, we'll be there in three hours … alright … bye." Takahashi got off the phone and walked over to Inuyasha and sat in front of him on the other chair, "Now isn't this peaceful."

Inuyasha just sighed, not really paying attention to what his uncle was saying.

"I see that your mind is on something, or more accurately, someone." Takahashi stated, factually.

"Man, it's like you and Sesshoumaru just want to be in my personal life, shit." Inuyasha cursed.

"Calm down, nephew. Just a little concerned." They fell silent for a while.

"You know, you can't really know for sure if the person you love feels the same way if you don't ask, but I guess some things are better left unsaid then done. Isn't that right nephew?"

Inuyasha didn't say a word. He still had his attention directed outside the window.

"Now that I said what I needed to say, I going to make a few phone calls to some employers and then we can talk more." Inuyasha didn't reply, "… or not."

As Takahashi walked back over to the phone, Inuyasha sighed growing a little sadder that Kagome wasn't with him right now.

"_I would tell her, but … but I know she's not ready for a boyfriend yet. Kitten's already gone through too much right now as it is, and I don't want to make it worse … but soon … soon I will tell her, just not now."_

_-------------------_

Kagome arrived home an hour later after she said goodbye to Inuyasha. She had to go pick up some stuff before she returned home. She was immediately greeted by her mother who was just about to head back to the office …

"Kagome dear, it took you awhile to get home." Ms. Higurashi stated.

"Yeah, sorry mom. I had to go pick up a couple of things for my room." Kagome replied, holding up the bags of stuff she got.

"Oh yeah that's right. Well, I'm on call right now, so you can go ahead and call for pizza in a while if you want for you and Souta, he's upstairs right now, and I left all the supplies that you need on your dresser in a box that I got out of the tool shred and, oh, please promise me that you won't make a mess."

"Yeah, yeah I know, and I won't. Now, you should go mom."

Ms. Higurashi looked at her watch that read 2:15, "Damn, you're right. I'm already late. I'll be home around 10:00. Bye dear." She rushed herself out of the house as Kagome waved to her mom goodbye.

Kagome then closed the door and headed upstairs to her room. She instantly dropped the bags onto her bed. She walked over to the box full of supplies that her mom said that she left her and pulled out the materials.

"Good, everything's here." Kagome said to herself.

Kagome then changed out of her dark blue jeans and black sweater into some baggy beige overall's and a short sleeved dark blue shirt that said in white 'WARNING: Chick at Work.' She then tired her hair in a high ponytail.

"Well, it's time to get started." Kagome then started to take down all of her posters of No Doubt, Velvet Revolver, Maroon 5, and other bands she likes. Next, she started moving all of her furniture, expect her bed, to the outside of her room.

After moving her bed to the middle of the room so she could have some space, Kagome took out her supplies that she bought earlier. She bought two cans of paint, two brushes, a thick one and a smaller one, and a stirring stick to mix the paint with.

She opened the can of paint with a screw driver that was in the box and stirred the paint around so that it would apply smoothly on the walls.

"Time to put on some music." Kagome decided as she headed for her radio and plugged it into the wall on one of her outlets.

Instantly, her favorite song played through the small speakers …

_She clings to me like cellophane  
Fake plastic submarine  
Slowly driving me insane  
But now that's over _

So what if the sex was great  
Just a temporary escape  
Another thing I grew to hate  
But now that's over

Why you always kick me when I'm high  
Knock me down till we see eye to eye  
Figured her out I know she  
May not be Miss Right but she'll do right now

Kagome started laughing and dancing around the room while she painted it, totally rocking out. For once, _she_ was having fun …

_I used to hang on every word  
Each lie was more absurd  
Kept me so insecure  
But now that's over _

She taught me how to trust  
And to believe in us  
And then she taught me how to cuss ... that bitch!  
It's over

_I used to be such a nice boy_

_Why you always kick me when I'm high  
Knock me down till we see eye to eye  
Figured her out I know she  
May not be Miss Right but she'll do right now_

Kagome was twirling around dancing and moving her head up and down like a rocker pretending to play the guitar while the song went on …

_She clings to me like cellophane  
Fake plastic submarine  
She's driving me insane  
But now that's over_

_Why you always kick me when I'm high  
Knock me down till we see eye to eye  
Figured her out I know she  
May not be Miss Right but she'll do right now_

Kagome ended the song panting and sweating. She totally rocked out and loved it so much.

"Man that was fun," Kagome exclaimed, "This week is going to be so awesome."

With that said, Kagome continued to paint her room as the radio continued to play.

---------------------------

At around 4:45, Kagome was finished with the new paint job she had given her room. She was very pleased with her work and mentally congratulated herself for a job well done.

"Well, that's that." She said. Kagome then headed downstairs to call for pizza for her and Souta. Souta was currently watching television on the couch eating some cereal.

"Souta, don't eat that. I'm about to order some pizza." Kagome said, putting the phone to her ear.

"Really! Well, nuts to this." Souta said excitedly, heading back to the kitchen to throw away the remainder of the cereal.

The pizza came in a snap, and Kagome headed back up to her room an hour later after eating.

Kagome was glad to know that the paint had dried quickly.

"I'm glad I left my window open so that the paint would dry quicker," she said to herself, "Well, back to work."

Kagome decided to rearrange her room the way she wanted it. She moved her bed to the right side corner of her room so that now the back of her bed had a little open space in between it and the corner it was placed in. Next, she placed her wide computer table up against the left side of her room and her clothing dresser on the side next to the bed and her closet. Then, she added a couple of decorative little nick-knacks that she bought and positioned them either on her dresser or nailed to the walls. Finally, she re-taped all of her posters back on the walls the way she wanted them. It was now 8:30 and after all that was complete, she stood in her doorway, admiring her work.

"Wow! This looks so much better than before!" Kagome exclaimed. She replaced the faded light pink color of her room with a nice floral semi-faded green color that blended in nicely with her room.

"Wow sis'! Your room looks awesome!" Souta exclaimed coming up beside her.

"Thanks Souta. I think so too." Kagome agreed.

-----------------------

"_I'm totally exhausted. I'm glad I got that out of the way today instead of holding it off until the weekend." _Kagome said to herself as she began undressing in her bathroom. She then turned on the showerhead and stepped into the shower, immediately starting to lather herself with her favorite body wash, fresh Country Apple.

"Mmmm, this stuff always puts me to sleep." She exclaimed to herself as she gently washed away the suds from her body.

After about _2o minutes in heaven, _Kagome walked back to her room that is connected with her bathroom.

"That feels better." Kagome sighed. She then walked over to her dresser and pulled out her under garments and pajamas. After she dressed herself into her nightwear, she heard her cell ring. Kagome walked over to it that was placed on her dresser and answered it.

"Hello."

"**Hey, I told you that I would call."**

"Inuyasha! Hey!"

Inuyasha chuckled over the phone, **"****You sound excited."**

"Of course I do. I miss you a lot. How is it over there?"

"**Keh, it's alright. Pretty boring if you ask me. I much rather you be here than me by myself. So, what are you up to?"**

"Well, I just got out of the shower and I'm about to go to bed right now. I was pretty busy today."

"**Oh really? With what?"**

"That's only for me to know, and for you to _soon_ find out."

"**How come I can't know now?"**

"I said soon. Can't you be patience?"

"**Not if you're keeping secrets." **Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's anxious voice, **"Well…I guess I'll let you go so you can get some sleep. I promise to call you tomorrow when you're not about to bomb on me."**

"Yeah, alright then. Have fun."

"**Yeah right. Later Kitten."**

"Bye Yasha."

After hanging up with Inuyasha, Kagome instantly snuggled up into her bed and turned out the lights.

"… _Inuyasha … Well, this is just the first stage of my new life. The next stage continues on Saturday. I can't wait!" _

_Next Chapter_

Kagome looked over the picture of the girl in the magazine then glanced back up at herself in the mirror. She laid the magazine on the counter, and started running her fingers through her hair, using two of them to measure the exact length the girl has it in the photo. Almost instantly, a light bulb went off in Kagome's head …

_Please be sure to Review_

_-TifaReed_


	12. Chapter 12 A Different Side of Me Part 2

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything related to or the characters of InuYasha …_Also, I've taken modern songs and added them throughout my story, and, of course, I do not own any of them …

_**WARNING: **_**THIS FANFIC MAY INCLUDE CHOSE PROFANITY AND LEMONS!**

_**Note: **__Keep reading because this chapter is a shocker…_

…_**Now, on with the story…**_

**Chapter 12: A Different Side of Me Part 2**

The week went by rather fast. Some might say that it went by too fast and that they wished they had a much longer vacation week before Saturday or Sunday came, because once those days hit, before you know it, it's back to school. However, one girl wouldn't haven't any other way, because since today was Saturday, she had the chance to change any thing about her that reminder her of the _old her_ that she wanted to get rid of and change into the _new her …_

Kagome got up that Saturday morning at around 9:45 a.m. She asked herself why she got up so earlier, but she figured if today was going to be her life changing day, she needed to start off today earlier and fresh.

After Kagome brushed her teeth and washed her face, she went back to her room and opened her closet door wide open so that she can see all of her clothes.

"Now, let's see. Well, this just won't do." Suddenly, Kagome ripped down all of her clothes off the rack and laid them on top of her bed. She decided on picking out clothes that she might want to keep around and clothes that she wanted to get rid of, so she separated them into two separate pills. The pill on the floor Kagome placed into two big trash bags and laid them outside her door. The rather small pill on her bed, which included two nice designer skirts, a couple of dresses and fancy tops, she hung back up in her closet. Kagome had a lot of space there in her closet, but she was going to fix that …

"By going 'new clothes' shopping!"

Once Kagome closed her closet door, she noticed a damp dress that lay at her feet. She bent down and automatically recognized it. It was the same damp dress she wore when she went to Houjou's house and discovered the secret he had been hiding from her. Kagome face showed no reaction of sadness or depression. As a matter of fact, her face showed anger and revenge. Without even a second thought, she grabbed a pair of scissors from one of her draws and cut the dress down the middle, balled them up and headed downstairs with both pieces of the dress in each hand.

Once Kagome was outside, she walked sternly over to the giant trash cans and dumped both pieces into the giant black can.

"Bye-bye Houjou," Kagome said to herself as she wiped her hands off like she was just playing in dirt, "and hello new life!" Kagome turned back around and headed back upstairs to go get ready for the day she had been waiting for.

---------------------

Since it wasn't really that cold out, Kagome decided on wearing some light blue jeans, a simple cotton half-off shoulder green sweater and some flat green shoes that matched the color of her sweater. Kagome had asked her mom if she could go out for a while and she said yes since Souta wouldn't be alone at the house because Ms. Higurashi was going to be home.

Kagome carried one heavy load of her old clothes to her car while Souta helped her with the other.

"Dang sis, what the hell is all this stuff anyway?" Souta asked, dumping the heavy load in the back of her car.

"Just some old things I'm going to get rid of." Kagome smirked, "I'll see you later Souta!" Kagome yelled as she drove away.

"Later!" Souta replied back.

-----------------------

"_Now where is that shop anyway?" _Kagome asked herself. She was currently driving down one of the outside streets of Downtown Tokyo. She was looking for a store that gave you cash for the clothes you don't want anymore. _"Keh, with this huge load, I'll probably get more than a hundred bucks." _Kagome exclaimed.

She finally came up on the shop that she was looking for. Kagome parked right in front of it and started to stagger to the front door with the two heavy loads of clothes.

"Wow miss that sure is a lot of clothing you have to give us!" The shop's clerk exclaimed.

"Well, I decided to get rid of a few things to start off school a little new." Kagome smirked to herself. The clerk nodded his head in understanding and calculated the amount he would give her for the amount of clothes Kagome bought in.

"Alright here you go, $210.25 is your total." The clerk said.

"Wow, Awesome!" Kagome exclaimed, and she hurried off back to her car.

"_Wow, 210 bucks! Then that makes it 600 added to the money I took with me. This day keeps on getting better and better!" _Kagome said to herself as she headed down the street towards Downtown Tokyo.

-------------------------

It was now 12:30 and Kagome just arrived to Downtown Tokyo. She decided on parking her car in a public lot so that she can roam around into different shops that may capture her attention better on foot.

Once she turned the corner, Kagome spotted a stand selling really nice, but cheap glasses for only $8. She saw all different kinds of them like big one's, small ones, and mostly all of them were fake designers, but she didn't care. Just because she was very wealthy, she wasn't just going to pond all of her money just on really expensive $300 glasses. That just wasn't her.

Kagome had bought five different pairs of glasses; all of them were different colors like green, brown, black, red, and blue.

"Alright, time for some clothes." Kagome said to herself. And almost instantly, she spotted a store right next to the glasses stand. She practically ran inside but maintained her sanity when she noticed that a couple of people were looking at her like she was crazy.

Kagome casually walked over to a rack of clothes that looked like a slash of punk, mixed with hip hop look. She loved it. It totally read her personality.

"Finding everything that you like miss?" Said a lady from behind Kagome. She looked to be around her age, but Kagome didn't recognize her from coming from her school.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. I would just like to try on a couple of these outfits." Kagome replied showing the lady the pairs of clothes that Kagome had around her arms.

"Well then let me take those for you and we can head over to the dressing room." They both walked over to the dressing rooms, "Here, you should try this on first." The girl handed her some clothes and walked in.

After a few minutes, Kagome stepped out wearing a short red and black plaid skirt with a black top with red trims, and in white and red it read "KEEP OUT OF REACH OF X-BOYFRIENDS." She also had on some knee high black boots that the girl handed to her and a plaid hat that matched the skirt.

"Wow, you look hot!" The girl exclaimed as Kagome modeled a little in the mirror.

"Thanks." Kagome said shyly, "I think I like it too." She added.

About an hour later, Kagome practically tried on everything they had in the store and loved it all. However, Kagome decided on saving some of her money for other things, so she ended up getting three short skirts, two 'down to the knees' skirts, three pairs of jeans, five different tops, and a couple of plaid hats; all totally punkish/hip hop …. the way she liked it.

"Thanks so much for helping me out." Kagome thanked the girl after she totaled up her charge.

"You're Welcome. And please come again." The girl replied back as she waved good-bye.

Kagome's next stop was to an accessories store where she needed to buy some jewelry to match the clothes she just bought.

"_WOW! They have every piece of jewelry I can ever want!"_ Kagome exclaimed to herself as she roamed around the store, picking out her favorites.

Kagome ended up coming out of there with 10 different pairs of earrings, 5 watches, 10 bracelets, and 5 necklaces and rings.

"_Opps, maybe I over did it." _She thought to herself in embarrassment, but she was happy nonetheless, "Maybe now I should just take a break and go get something to eat." Now that Kagome remembered, she didn't even get a chance to sit herself down and have breakfast when she was at home. She was so busy trying to hurry out of the house for her big day that she forgot all about eating.

Carrying her heavy bags of clothes, shoes, jewelry, hats and glasses, Kagome walked across the street over to Panda Express. **(A/N: Personally, that is my favorite place to go and eat, so I made it Kagome's favorite as well. I LOVE ORANGE CHICKEN (drool). Opps, sorry…um, on with the story).**

After ordering herself a bowl of orange chicken with fried rice and a raspberry iced tea **(A/N: My typical order wink wink), **she sat down and practically devoured the food in front of her.

"_Wow I'm starting to take on Inuyasha's habits!" _Kagome thought to herself as she giggled a little. Suddenly, she started to miss Inuyasha. She hadn't thought about him all day, and now it was starting to take its toll on her. He promised her yesterday when he called that he would probably call her later on tonight. Kagome checked her cell just in case she didn't miss his call while she was on a shopping spree, but there were no missed calls or voicemails. Kagome sighed over her almost empty bowl of orange chicken and fried rice.

"Oh well, hopefully he'll call later." She said to herself. Kagome then began counting her money to see how much she had left. She had approximately $225.81 left in her wallet. Kagome didn't really have anything else that she wanted to do.

"Maybe I'll just head back home now."

Suddenly, someone next to her by one of the tables that sat outside dropped a TokyoFashion magazine right next to Kagome's feet. She picked it up …

"Wait, did someone drop this?" Kagome asked no one in particular. No one answered, so Kagome laid it beside her.

Suddenly, the wind blew a little fiercely and the pages of the magazine started flipping.

Kagome stopped the pages from flying when she caught the sight of a model on one of the pages holding a guitar up in a rocker's style, wearing some tight black pants, white and black chuck's and a white top with black trim that read "Von Ditch" in black writing, but what really caught Kagome's eyes was the girl's hair. It was short. Kagome's eyes went wide when a thought came into mind.

She immediately ran to the ladies' restroom and over to the mirrors. No one was currently in there at the moment.

Kagome looked over the picture of the girl in the magazine then glanced back up at herself in the mirror. She laid the magazine on the counter, and started running her fingers through her hair, using two of them to measure the exact length the girl has it in the photo. Almost instantly, a light bulb went off in Kagome's head …

"_Heck. Why not?" _Was all Kagome said as she walked out of the restroom, grabbed her stuff, and headed to her next destination …

_**Now, since you guys have been good to me, I've decided to continue this chapter to see how Kagome turns out …**_

It took Kagome only about 10 minutes to get to where she wanted to be. She finally arrived at Hair Cosmo, a beauty shop that her and her mom went to a couple of times out of the month …

"Kag darling, you've finally come. It's been a while." Kagome was immediately greeted by her stylist Jacque, a gay French but now lives here in Tokyo.

"Jacque, I'm so glad you haven't closed yet. I really need your help." Kagome said as she walked up to him.

"For you and your darling mother, anything. You two are my most favorite customers," Jacque exclaimed, "Now sit, sit, and tell me what you need darling."

"Well, I want a little change done to my hair." Kagome began as she took the seat at one of the stations.

"Okay so you want to go with the up look again or the straight down with curls look."

"No … something way different." Kagome then turned to the page in the TokyoFashion magazine to where she saw the picture of the rocker with the short hair, "I want to look like that, except make the red shrieks she has, a light brown color, but not blonde but before that, dye my hair black, and cut my hair the same length it is in the picture." Jacque's month was wide open at the image in the picture.

"Darling," Jacque turned Kagome in her chair to face him, "don't worry about a thing, 'cause I'm gonna make you look even better than the chick in the photo, and more." Jacque took Kagome by the hand, stood her up and took a picture of her for her _before makeover_ picture.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks Jacque. I knew I could count on you."

"Kag darling, that's what I'm here for. Now, people I need your entire assistant with this project. Kaoru, take Kag darling's bags and pick out something hot and sexy for her new look. The clothes you have picked out are FA-BU-LOUS, and is defiantly going to help for your new look." Jacque exclaimed, "Now, let's get started."

Jacque picked up the big scissors preparing to cut at the length Kagome wanted it.

"Wait."

Jacque stopped what he was about to do by the sound of Kagome's voice.

"Let me do it." Jacque handed Kagome the scissors by her request. Kagome rose from her chair and stepped closer to the lighted up mirror. She took a deep breath and without hesitation, cut off one half of her hair and then the next.

"Alright, now I'm ready." Sounds of applause were heard from all around the shop.

"Kag darling, I admire your bravery." Jacque cried. Kagome rolled her eyes in amusement, "Now let's continue. Everyone take your places and prepare for the best damn makeover ever." Everyone ran around the shop preparing for the _'best damn makeover ever.'_

After washing her hair, Jacque applied the dye to Kagome's hair to make it jet black. Next, they blow dried her hair and carefully applied the right kind of dye that Kagome wanted for her shrieks. After the shrieks were applied, the assistants cut her hair in layers and then flipped the ends with the iron straightener. While finishing up the touches on her, they gave Kagome a manicure and a pedicure, giving her a nice green semi-glittery color for her beautiful long nails. Next, they applied light weight makeup and powder. They applied a little eye liner at only the bottom of her eyes, black mascara at the top of her eyelashes, dark green mixed with dark blue kind of glittery eye shadow, some pink gloss on her lips, and just a little blush. After the hair, makeup, and nails were complete, they rushed Kagome over to the changing room where they laid out an outfit for her that she had bought earlier.

"I'm so nervous." Jacque exclaimed, fanning his face with his hand kind of girly, "Kag darling, are you ready. Stop keeping us in suspense."

"Almost ready." Kagome yelled back.

After what almost seemed like forever, Kagome stepped out of the room and shocked everyone. Gasps were heard all throughout the shop, and Jacque started to cry at the work he created.

"I truly amaze myself. Come Kag darling. Look at yourself." Jacque grabbed Kagome by the hand and led her over to the giant mirrors. Kagome had her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes darling." Kagome opened her eyes, and to her amazement she was stunned.

Kagome looked totally depart from when she arrived at the beauty shop 'til now. Kagome's hair now at the mid-section of her neck than where it use to be -- down the mid-section of her back. It was the same length as the girl in the photo, but with light brown shrieks and in layers, flipped up. A long strand of her hair in the front layered over her left eye. Kagome had on pencil jean that were navy; her top was a short sleeved lacey black top that was see through, but Kagome wore a spaghetti strapped white shirt underneath so you couldn't see anything. She also had on a mid-cut black blazer on and small black plastic shoes with a thick heel, adorned with silver charms at the base of the shoes. Kagome wore a black lace chocker with a black diamond cross on it with black chandler earrings and silver bracelets … it was way different than what she ever wore in her life.

Jacque took another picture of Kagome with his instant camera for her _after makeover_ picture and handed both the photos to Kagome.

"Now that's a major change." Kagome exclaimed, marveling at the work that Jacque and his people did for her. Kagome continued to model in front of the giant mirrors and thanked Jacque and the others so much for a job well done and for them fitting her in before closing.

"Not a problem Kag darling. Anytime you need a change, give me a ring." Jacque said, hugging Kagome.

Kagome paid Jacque a total of $175, with only $50.81 to spare.

"Thanks again guys!" Kagome yelled back at the others as she grabbed her bags and headed to her car.

Walking down the main street of Downtown Tokyo, Kagome caught a lot of eyes by many different men, some even whistling at her and even one asked her for her number, which Kagome kindly declined.

It was now 9:15 once she got to her car. Kagome had to hurry home if she didn't want her mother to bit off her head about coming home late.

"_But I think she'll be a little too surprised to even consider doing that."_

_----------------------- _

"Now where could Kagome be this late?" Ms. Higurashi asked herself. She was currently washing the dishes that were left from dinner.

"Hey mom, Kag's here!" Souta yelled from the kitchen door.

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she entered the house. Souta's jaw fell to the floor. Ms. Higurashi walked to Souta noticing that he was in a daze.

"Souta dear, what's the matter with you…?" Ms. Higurashi suddenly caught sight of her daughter that was standing in front of her and she looked just as dumb as Souta did.

"Kagome dear, you … you …"

"You cut your hair!" Souta finished for his mom.

"Yep, also I went and bought me a whole new wardrobe for my closet and a couple of other things. Plus I even got you guys some things." Kagome handed them the things she bought for her little brother and mom.

"Wow! Thanks sis." Souta exclaimed.

"Why thank you Kagome dear." Ms. Higurashi thanked.

"You're welcome." Kagome said.

"So why the sudden change Kagome dear?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Well, I just decided that I should start off school a little different in January." Kagome smirked. Without any other further questions, she headed up to her room and locked the door.

Kagome immediately filled up her closet and drawers with the new clothes she bought today. She was truly happy with the shock she got from her mom and brother.

"Today was so worth it!" Kagome said to herself when she walked over to her mirror. She checked herself up and down at her new appearance, and she loved it.

"Hey hot stuff," She said to her reflection in a manly voice, playing around. She started giggling …

"_Wait until Inuyasha and the others get a load of this." _Kagome said to herself.

Speak of the devil …

Kagome's cell rang and she instantly picked up after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"**How's my little angel?"**

"Inuyasha! I was waiting all day for you to call!" Kagome exclaimed, happy to finally receive a call from her best friend.

"**Sorry I couldn't call earlier. I had to go to a meeting with my uncle. He got tried of me lying around the hotel and pool, but what else was I suppose to do."**

"Well, I don't know. Do you hate it there?"

"**I don't hate it. I guess I just miss home … and you …" **Inuyasha blushed over the phone, glad that Kagome couldn't see it.

"Well, my vacation has been great!"

"**Really now? How so?"**

"Oh, you'll see." Kagome said playfully, looking at herself in the mirror, smirking.

"**So does that mean that I'm gonna see you tomorrow?"**

"Oh, um … well, actually you can't … I mean … sorry, I wont be home tomorrow because … because I have to do some things with my mom and stuff, so I'm gonna be pretty busy, but I promise you that I'll see you on Monday when school starts." Kagome lied.

"**Oh … well alright. If you say so … are you all ready for opening day for 2nd semester?"**

"Sure am. I just got to call up the girls and make sure everything is in order for that day."

"… **well, then I guess I'll let you go … I'll probably call you tomorrow and … I guess I'll see you Monday then. Night Kitten."**

"Night Yasha." They hung up.

Kagome was really upset that she had to ditch Inuyasha tomorrow, but if she wanted her plan to work out. She needed to wait and see him on Monday.

"_Okay, next thing to do." _Kagome dialed Sango's cell number, hoping that she would pick up. "If this plan of mine is going to work, I'm gonna need Sango and Ayame to know about many … well changes and no one else."

"**Hello?"**

"Sango, it's me Kagome."

"**Hey Kag. I was just about to call you. How's it going?"**

"Great! But there's something I need for you to do. You and Ayame already got back from your vacation, right?"

"**Yeah. Ayame got back yesterday and I just got home today, why what's up?"**

"Well, come to my house tomorrow at around 10:00 and I'll explain everything. Also, call Ayame and you bring your instruments alright."

"**Why? We've already rehearsed for opening day …"**

"I know, but this is for something else. Just trust me and be at my house at 10, alright." Kagome interrupted.

"**No prob Kag. I see you tomorrow. Later."**

"Later and thanks." They hung up.

Kagome fell down on her back on the bed and started laughing.

"_Yes, finally. Everything is falling into plan. Stage 1 and 2 are complete, now it's just time for the next 3 stages and then … I will have my revenge …"_

_Next Chapter_

Kagome was really looking forward to tomorrow. It was really going to be a day of surprises, fun … and revenge …

_Please be sure to Review_

_-TifaReed_


	13. Chapter 13 Kagome's Vengeance

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything related to or the characters of InuYasha …_Also, I've taken modern songs and added them throughout my story, and, of course, I do not own any of them …

_**WARNING: **_**THIS FANFIC MAY INCLUDE CHOSE PROFANITY AND LEMONS!**

_**Note: **__Now, this chapter is hella long, but trust me, you'll love it. I made the following songs that Sakura is going to perform as their own so don't be mad, but I thought they would go well with this chapter … Also, by popular demand, I will not replace the No Doubt song "__**Kudos to **__**HollisterGirl29"**_

**Song: **_"Come On" by Josie and the Pussycats, "Ex-Girlfriend" by No Doubt_

…_**Now, on with the story…**_

**Chapter 13: Kagome's Vengeance**

The next morning, Inuyasha and his uncle Takahashi returned home to Tokyo at around 9:55 a.m. They both seemed pretty exhausted, but Inuyasha suddenly became full of energy realizing that he can now go see his "little angel."

"_Wait that's right. Kitten told me she'll be gone all day with her mom and brother. Damn!" _Inuyasha cursed to himself, _"Well … at least I'll get to see her tomorrow at school."_

"HEY RED! OVER HERE!" A familiar voice rang in Inuyasha's ears. He turned around only to be greeted by his buddies Miroku and Kouga.

"Oh, hey Rabbit, Wolf. Glad you guys showed up." Inuyasha had called both of them to meet him at the airport so that they could hang out for the rest of the day.

"Hey man, how was your trip?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah, any hot babes there?" Miroku just had to ask. Kouga hit him on the shoulder, "Calm down. I was just kidding." Miroku said, innocently, rubbing the spot where Kouga hit him.

"It was alright, but I didn't really leave the hotel. I went around driving for a while in my unc's blue Jag, but mostly I stayed at the hotel in my suite or at the pool."

"Well I guess I win that bet." Kouga smirked at Miroku.

"What bet?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"The bet that either you found yourself laid up in Europe, or you're saving yourself for _you know who_." Miroku stated, handing the 20 bucks to Kouga.

"Who's _you know who_?" Inuyasha asked even more confused and dense than before.

"KAGOME DUMBASS! Damn you're stupid." Kouga blurted out.

"WELL DAMN, YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL IN MY EAR! And besides, there ain't no hot chicks up in Europe anyways. All of them have big buck teeth and look crusty." Inuyasha said the last part in disgust.

"Alright Shinosuke, you get off of that one easy this time, but I still say that your still going after Higurashi and you know it." Kouga stated bluntly.

"_WHY IS EVERYONE SO WILLING TO BE IN MY PERSONAL LIFE?" _Inuyasha said to himself in frustration.

"Nephew," Takahashi came up from behind Inuyasha and his friends, "Our limo's here. I called your brother to make sure the limo got here on time, so are you ready to go?" Takahashi asked.

"Nah that's alright. I'm gonna catch a ride with the guys. We're going out for a while, so tell Sesshoumaru I'll be home later." Inuyasha said.

"Alright then. The chauffeur will take your bags to the house. Catch you later nephew. Later boys."

"Later Mr. Takahashi." Miroku and Kouga said. They were really cool with Inuyasha's uncle since they play at his club and all, so they just call him by his first name.

"Come on Red. I brought my car." Miroku said as Inuyasha and Kouga followed him to his car.

"Continuing on the subject, where is Kag anyway? I thought she was gonna meet you here?" Kouga asked curiously.

"She had to do some stuff with her mom and little bro, so I won't really get to see her until tomorrow." Inuyasha replied, sadly.

"Damn, us too. Sango and Ayame are busy too." Miroku added.

"_I wonder what those girls are up too …" _The boys wondered …

---------------------

Kagome was currently changing into a pair of black and white plaid Dickie caprees, a short sleeved green and black striped shirt that had a white collar, and some black and white chucks. She just put on a little mascara and clear gloss. Next, she started flipping her now short hair with the hot pressing iron also straightening the long strand of hair shadowing her left eye.

"There. I hope the girls are ready for a shocker."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Kagome walked over to her window and noticed that Ayame's red car was parked outside.

"They're here."

Kagome immediately ran downstairs to the front door. She stopped herself in her tracks, took a breather, and slowly opened the door.

"Hey guys." Kagome exclaimed.

Much to Sango and Ayame's surprise, their friend was totally different than the last time they saw her.

"… Ka-Kagome … is that you?" Sango and Ayame both asked.

"Surprisingly, yes it is me." Kagome said with a smile.

Sango and Ayame both looked at Kagome up and down and couldn't believe their eyes. The once sweet and innocent looking Kagome was now replaced with a punkish/hip hop bad girl image of Kagome. They were in utter disbelief.

"So … do you like it, or do you hate it?" Kagome asked, awaiting her friend's opinion.

"Are you kidding? We LOVE it!" They both exclaimed and ran up to Kagome and hugged her tightly, almost knocking all the air out of her.

"Um, thanks." Kagome said, taking a breath.

"Kag, what made you do this? I mean, this is so totally a part from the way you use to look." Ayame exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is like the evil twin of you, expect still good." Sango agreed.

"Well, I just thought I needed a little turn around in my life, and so yeah …" Kagome stated.

"And your hair?"

"Yeah, well that had to go too. Well some of it." Kagome chuckled.

"Well, I LOVE it." Sango added.

"Yep, me too. No arguments here." Ayame added.

"Good. Thanks guys. Come on in." Kagome invited Sango and Ayame into the house.

The three headed towards the backyard where the garage is. They helped each other set up the instruments that Ayame had in the back of her car, and relaxed for a while on an old couch that sat across from the instruments.

"Alright Kag, spill. What's up?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, what's goin' on?" Ayame added.

Kagome stood up in front of the girls sitting on the couches. "Well, over the week, I've been writing a song that I personally would like to perform at opening day tomorrow, however, I need you guys to help me." Kagome finished with a smirk.

"What do you mean? What do you want us to do?" Ayame asked.

"Well duh, you guys are in the band too, so I want us to learn this new song that I written by tomorrow."

"TOMORROW! Are you crazy?" Sango exclaimed.

"Yeah, I mean, how long is this song anyway?" Ayame added.

"Not long. It won't take us forever if we rehearse and practice over and over again."

"And why should we do this?" Sango asked, a little annoyed.

"Because I have a little surprise in stored for a _special someone_ at school tomorrow."

"Who? Inuyasha?" Ayame asked.

"Not for Inuyasha, for someone else who well deserves it." Kagome plastered an evil grin on her face, kind of scaring Sango and Ayame.

"Wow, this new Kagome is scary … but in a good way." Ayame started grinning along with Kagome.

"I love the way you think Kag. I really do." Sango said along side them in the evil grins.

------------------

For about the rest of the day, Kagome went over the lyrics to the song and the notes for each of them. Sango and Ayame loved it. They thought Kagome was a pure genius in an evil state while she wrote the song. After all that practicing, they really memorized the new song as well as refreshed their memory of the other song they were going to perform first.

The two girls headed off home while Kagome went up to her room to go get things together for the next day. She was really looking forward to tomorrow. It was really going to be a day of surprises, fun … and revenge …

--------------------

The doors to Tokyo Universal High School opened at around 7:50. Class wouldn't begin until 8:05, and it was currently 7:58. Inuyasha is seen standing next to the water fountain by his 1st period class with Miroku and Kouga. They had arrived earlier that morning to go put their instruments in the gym for opening day which would start around 2nd period. Inuyasha is leaning up against some lockers while the other two are standing in front of him talking.

"Damn it, it sucks being back at school." Inuyasha cursed.

"Well at least it'll go by a little fast since we have to perform in the gym later." Miroku added.

"Yeah, Rabbit's right, but I still just wish today was over with already." Kouga added. Inuyasha and Miroku nodded in agreement.

Sango and Ayame came around the corner and walked over to the guys.

"Kouga, I missed you so much." Ayame exclaimed as she plastered a hard kiss on Kouga's lips.

"Mmm, missed you too, baby." Kouga said, kissing her again.

Miroku turned to Sango with a baby face.

"Don't even think about it pervert." Sango said, glaring at Miroku.

"Well I missed you to Sango dear." Suddenly a loud smack could be heard as Sango slapped Miroku across the face for him, of course, groping her.

"Damn it Miroku, you never change do you?" Sango huffed. Miroku turned over to Inuyasha, Kouga and Ayame who were glaring at Miroku in disbelief.

"What can I say? I couldn't help myself." They all just rolled their eyes.

"Hey Pinky, has Kitten shown up yet." Inuyasha asked eagerly.

"Not yet Yasha. She should be here soon." Sango winked over at Ayame, and she winked back, either of the guys caught their reaction.

"Move out of my way." Suddenly, a manly but kind of girly voice was heard from behind Kouga and Miroku. She was wearing her little cheerleading outfit. It was none other than …

"Kikyou." Inuyasha spat. He really didn't want to put up with Kikyou's shit right now. _"Didn't I dump this bitch already?" _Inuyasha said to himself.

"Inu-ba …"

"Don't even say another word to me Kikyou. I'm not your 'Inu-baby' anymore, alright. Get that through your thick headed skull." Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Or lack there of." Sango said under her breath. Kikyou ignored her little comment.

"Now, now Inuyasha. You're just in denial. You think you broke up with me, but you really didn't. You didn't mean those words you said to me that night at the club, so you know what, I forgive you okay baby …" Inuyasha pulled Kikyou's hand away that was currently on his shoulder.

"YOU'RE THE ONE IN DENIAL. I'M THREW WITH YOU. I'VE BEEN THREW WITH YOU, SO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE!" Inuyasha's yelling voice could be heard throughout the hall. Some students started to whisper to themselves on how stupid Kikyou most feel right now.

"LISTEN SHINOSUKE, I KNOW YOU ALRIGHT. WHO ELSE ARE YOU GONNA FIND THAT'S BETTER THAN ME HUH? WHO ELSE IS GONNA GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT AND COULD HAVE HAD, HUH? WHO?"

As if right on cue, the doors of the upperclassmen hallways opened up to reveal someone no one anticipated …

It was like everyone's attention was now directed on her as Kagome entered the hall. Everyone's mouths fell to the floor at the sight of her.

Kagome walked in casually wearing a dark blue short jean skirt with black lace trim, a black and white diagonal stripped shirt with a black collar. She also wore some plastic white mini shoes that had a half inch heel with tiny black sheer bows at the tip of them. Her hair was flipped up in layers in the black as for long strand of her hair overlapped her left eye.

Everyone was in utter shock, especially Inuyasha. He had never seen Kagome look … look this … _hot!_ Something deep inside him begged him to take Kagome as his own right then and there. To take her and make love to her long and hard, but he had to control his demon blood. He couldn't do that, I mean what would Kagome think? It would take every ounce of his being to control himself.

Kikyou, on the other hand, felt pure jealousy, but of course she would not show it. She just looked as hateful and mad at Kagome as ever as she approached her friends.

"Hey guys." Kagome said confidently. No one said a word. They were still in utter shock.

"Hey there Kag." Sango and Ayame said at the same time. Unlike the others, they knew about Kagome's new look, so they weren't that surprised to see her.

"Um, guys … are you okay?" Kagome asked, as if she was looking like she used to and the others just looked like you've seen a ghost.

"… Kag … you're … you're …"

"… a bitch!" Kikyou interrupted Inuyasha, saying what she wanted to say instead of what Inuyasha was about to say.

"I'm sorry, but I think the only bitch I see here is you." Kagome said bluntly, pointing at Kikyou. You could here _oh's_ and laughter coming from the other students that could over hear their conversation.

Kikyou stormed off into the class, trying to save herself from the embarrassment. Kagome just chuckled at her retreating form, and then she turned her attention back to the now sane gang of friends in front of her.

"Wow Kag awesome transformation!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Yeah Kag, hair chopped off and all. Nice." Kouga added giving a wink.

"Eh, I try." Kagome replied. Suddenly the bell rang for class to start. Everyone else had practically left for class, expect for Inuyasha and Kagome. He, unfortunately, couldn't make himself move his legs.

"Kagome, you … you …"

Interrupting him, Kagome hugged Inuyasha closed to her. He soon after returned the hug.

"Kagome … you look great." Inuyasha finally made himself speak, even though he really wanted to say something else, but Kagome accepted his compliment.

"Thanks Yasha. And the hair?" Kagome asked, touching her now short hair.

"Eh … You look uglier when it was long." Inuyasha joked and laughed.

"Ha, ha very funny. Come on, let's go." Kagome exclaimed as they walked in class together.

-----------------------

During the time when Kagome enter the halls up until the bell had rung, Houjou was a little ways across the hall watching the whole scene in disbelief. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Kagome …

"_Time to talk to my girl again …"_

_-----------------------_

Second period finally came and all the students were taking their seats in the gym. The seniors and juniors sat together on the upperclassmen side while the sophomores and freshman sat on the lowerclassmen side of the gym.

The Sakura and Youkai band, as well as the cheerleaders and Stomp & Shout squad, were in the back of the gym, behind the stage. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku walked towards the senior bleachers to go retrieve some things that they left behind when Houjou came strolling on down the steps towards Kagome.

"Kagome dear, how nice to see you again. You're looking sexier than ever." Houjou exclaimed coolly, pretending like he had just met her and nothing happened between them. Inuyasha grew angry with hatred towards Houjou. How dare he just waltzes right up to his _little angel_ and talked to her all nonchalant like that and expect a polite greeting from Kagome …

"Oh, hello Houjou. It's nice to see you again." Kagome statement took Inuyasha, Houjou, and the other two by surprise. Why was she being all nice to him after what he had done to her?

"Wow, it's nice to see that you are in a pleasant mood today. I was kind of expecting a little harsh feedback, especially you finding out my little secret, but I guess that's just how you like it." Houjou said coolly. Inuyasha was feed up with Houjou now. He wanted so badly to pound the living shit out of Houjou, but Kagome held him back.

"Oh no, no, no, you got it all wrong Houjou. I decided on thanking you instead." They all went wide eyed. What was Kagome saying?

"Thanking me? For what?" Houjou asked unbelievably.

"Oh, you'll see." With that said, Kagome walked back to the back of the stage. Miroku and Sango followed after her.

"Well, I guess she does want me back." Houjou said smirking evilly at Inuyasha, then walking back up to his seat in the stands. Inuyasha just growled fiercely, and then followed after Kagome. He wanted some answers and he wanted them _now_!

"Kagome! What was all that about?" Inuyasha asked turning Kagome around so that she was facing him. Kagome stepped up closer to Inuyasha, leaned up into his ear and whispered.

"You'll see …" Kagome then pulled back and winked at Inuyasha before turning back around walking towards Ayame, Sango, and the others, leaving Inuyasha flabbergasted standing there.

"_What is she up to?"_

_----------------------_

The show was about to begin. Sesshoumaru had taken a day off from work to be at his old high school with his fiancée Rin. Kagome had asked him to come for a very special reason. He didn't know what for, but he soon found himself in the middle of the gym standing next to Rin, ready to announce the starting off performance.

"How's it going TU?" Sesshoumaru said coolly into the mic, knowing that it wasn't necessary for him to yell into it seeing as if his use to be fellow classmates respected him. The crowd cheered his name, and girl melted and woo-ed in their seats, "I'm only here to announce the performances along side my companion, Rin."

"Thank you darling," Rin thanked, "Now let's get this started, shall we. First up, we have your Tokyo Universal cheerleaders, the Lady Sharks!"

A couple of applauses were heard as the cheerleaders made their way to the center of the gym. This time, only each group of performers will be performing one thing and then it's on to the next people. This year, the cheerleaders cheered to a hot beat and song out, but the cheerleaders didn't do as well as they use to, even though their last performance wasn't all that greater either.

"Give it up for your Lady Sharks!" Rin yelled. Only a few applauded them, but nothing too much to cheer about.

"Next up is Youkai." Sesshoumaru said as Inuyasha's band made it to the center of the gym. They immediately performed their new song and they, of course, rocked the house. **(A/N: I'm not going to spend too much time on describing the performances, because I know that you want me to hurry up and get to Sakura, so there's your little heads up.)**

"Now finally, we have Sakura. Let's give it up for them!" The crowd cheered, mainly yelling and shouting at the new Kagome.

"Calm down everyone. There's enough of Kag to go around." Sango said into the mic. Kagome playfully pushed Sango for the embarrassing comment.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and Rin took their seats up in the high stands of the senior class side looking down at the band below them.

"Here's a new song we wrote a while ago just for all of you entitled _Come On._"

The song started off with Kagome and Sango ripping on their guitars as Ayame soon joined in on her drums …

_I don't want to be your girlfriend  
I'm just looking for a real good time all right  
Can you guarantee me satisfaction  
Need some action  
Gonna get it tonight_

_So I'm telling you, boyfriend  
That you've never met a girl like me before  
Not gonna wait a long time  
Better make up your mind_

_Are you in?  
Are you out?  
Shake it up  
Shake it down_

_Wanna scream  
Wanna shout  
Give it up  
Get it on  
Or get out _

Come on, Come on!

The gang up top of the bleachers rocked out on Sakura's song. Kagome smiled up at them and sang the next verse …

_You know I've got my  
Pick of any toy, little boy  
Replaceable  
Disposable  
Fully action poseable_

_When everything's said and done  
There's many more where you came from  
Don't just stand there looking dumb  
Baby, you're the lucky one_

_Be with me_

_Are you in?  
Are you out?  
Shake it up  
Shake it down_

_Wanna scream  
Wanna shout  
Give it up  
Get it on  
Or get out _

Come on, Come on!

As Kagome finished off the last notes on her guitar, the crowd went wild and cheered them on.

"Thanks so much. We really appreciate it." Ayame said on her ear microphone.

"However … we are not done yet." Kagome announced.

Everyone was surprised. They thought that Sakura was only performing one song, but they had something else up their sleeves …

"This next song," Kagome continued, "is dedicated to a special someone that I know. Houjou baby, this song I have _personally_ dedicated to you for all you have open my eyes to. This is for you." Kagome had a small smirk on her face that no one could see.

Houjou stood up from the crowd and waved at Kagome thinking that in his mind Kagome had taken him back.

"_Foolish girl. That's why babes want me." _

Inuyasha was in utter most confusion. Why was Kagome dedicating a song to that worm, that lying bastard, that …

Suddenly, Inuyasha noticed Kagome winked up at him from the corner of her eye.

"_What is she up to?"_

Kagome looked over at Sango and behind her to Ayame.

"You chicks ready?" Kagome suavely said.

"More ready than ever." Ayame replied, twirling her drumsticks in her fingers.

"Let's do this." Sango said. Kagome turned back to the awaiting crowd over to Houjou now currently standing up on the bleachers. Kagome smiled evilly over at him, strumming the beginning chord of the song on her guitar before her and Sango started the first verse …

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend_

_**Kagome**_

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
And you know it makes me sick to be on that list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed _

You say you're gonna burn before you mellow  
I will be the one to burn you  
Why'd you have to go and pick me?  
When you knew that we were different, completely

_**All**_

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend _

I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed

Houjou was in utter most shock. He did not except this kind of song from Kagome, as stupid as he was. Kagome presented to Houjou a 'I-hate-you-so-fuck-off' song … a song of total and complete revenge …

_**Kagome**_

_Your wildness scares me  
So does your freedom  
You say you can't stand the restrictions  
I find myself trying to change you  
If you were meant to be my lover I wouldn't have to_

_**Sango**_

_And I feel so mean, I feel in between  
'Cause I'm about to give you away_

Kagome pulled the mic off the stand as she sent a deadly glare up at Houjou …

_We keep repeating mistakes for souvenirs  
And we've been in between the days for years  
And I know that when I see you I'm going to die  
I know I'm going to want you and you know why_

_It's going to kill me to see you with the next girl  
'Cause I'm the most gorgeously jealous kind of ex-girl _

But I should have thought of that before we kissed..

_**All**_

_I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend _

I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
But I should have thought of that before we kissed  
I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list …

_**Kagome**_

_But I should have thought of that before we kissed_

After the song ended, the students went wild and crazy. Sakura's new song was so awesome, and they defiantly showed their appreciation.

Houjou, on the other hand, was in utter disbelief and embarrassment. Everyone started laughing at his humiliation that shown on his face. Kagome had set her revenge on Houjou … by creating total humiliation onto him.

Inuyasha and the rest of the gang cheered on Kagome and the others for an awesome job. They made their way down the stands and over to them.

Kagome ran up and gave Inuyasha a warm embrace.

"Check & Met" Kagome said coolly, winking at him and giggles.

"You're so awesome," Inuyasha smirked.

"Damn good song Kitten." Sesshoumaru said from behind her, "Now I know why you wanted me to come …"

" 'Cause I knew you couldn't resist a good humiliation." Kagome finished.

"Damn it Kagome!" Towering down from the stands was Houjou cursing at her, "How dare you humiliate me like that you bitch."

"ALRIGHT HOUJOU, YOU'VE ASKED FOR IT WAY TOO MANY TIMES!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Wait Inuyasha!" Kagome stopped Inuyasha from punching the shit out of Houjou.

"Kitten …"

"Let him talk." She interrupted Inuyasha. Kagome walked over to Houjou so now she was standing in front of him. The gang gathered around behind Kagome.

"LISTEN HERE DAMN IT, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN EMBARRASS ME LIKE THAT, TH…"  
Before Houjou could finish, Kagome did the most shocking thing ever.

Kagome straight up punched Houjou square in the nose, breaking it. Houjou fell over backwards onto the gym floor, blood immediately rushing out of his nose.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CHEATING ON ME AND CALLING ME A BITCH, BITCH!" Kagome yelled at Houjou on the ground, in anger.

She took a couple of deep breathes, and turned around to her little audience of friends. All their mouths had dropped to the floor, now seeing the new Kagome in action and having Houjou to experience it, painfully.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that." Kagome said coolly, shaking off the hand that she hit Houjou with. None of them said a word, they were still in shock.

"… I love you." Inuyasha said with sarcasm, in utter shock, still trying to comprehend what just happened.

Kagome chuckled to herself at how bewildered everyone looked, "Yeah, I know … I love meh too." Kagome replied back in sarcasm, "Come on let's go."

Everyone followed after Kagome. Inuyasha just stood at the foot of Houjou, still on the ground, wallowing in pain.

"You know, I could have done much worse to you, but seeing as Kagome already handle it, I'll let you get away conscious … for now." Inuyasha stated evilly over Houjou's wallowing body. Inuyasha walked off towards the others.

"_That's my little angel."_

Next Chapter

"_Shikon Park … a lot of good times happened at that park. It's the place where I first met Kagome when we were kids …"_

_Please be sure to Review_

_-TifaReed_


End file.
